


Golden Age

by muffin12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begin for everyone, Hints OsaSunaKomori, Humor, M/M, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Osamu founds and growns his business, Post-High School, Pre-Final Arch, Sakusa needs a job, Sakusa studies in Osaka, Sakusa works at Onigiri Miya
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffin12/pseuds/muffin12
Summary: Uno studente in cerca di lavoro, un neo ristoratore che vuole avviare la sua attività, tre panchinari in attesa di un'occasione per svoltare entrano in un bar. Solo che il bar è Onigiri Miya e la barzelletta è troppo vicina alla realtà per essere veramente divertente.Finite le superiori si entra nel mondo reale. E il mondo reale è pronto per ucciderti.Storia di come Sakusa sia riuscito a superare l'università, di come Osamu abbia messo in piedi il suo marchio e di come Atsumu, Suna e Komori siano diventati titolari.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Anno 0

Sakusa afferrò per un pelo il giornale prima che toccasse la panchina del parco. Alcuni fogli sfuggirono alla sua presa frettolosa e caddero dritti per terra con un fruscio derisorio, ma la maggior parte rimase nel suo pugno stretto. Storcendo il naso, piegò il giornale rimanente e se lo mise nello zaino, prese dalla tasca del giubbotto un sacchetto di plastica da cui tirò fuori dei guanti di gomma e li infilò velocemente, chinandosi poi per raccogliere i fogli sfuggiti.

Valutò con occhiata critica la panchina. Quanto poteva essere sporca? Era all’aperto, sotto un albero. Delle foglie dal colore discutibile erano cadute chissà quanto tempo prima e si erano seccate direttamente sulla seduta, lasciando briciole sparse in maniera odiosa dappertutto. Sembravano incrostate in maniera indelebile. In alcuni punti il legno era decisamente più scuro e si ricordò della pioggia del giorno prima. Non era ancora asciutta, quindi.

Decidendo che sarebbe morto prima di avvicinare il suo sacro sedere su una superficie la cui unica possibilità di sterilizzazione totale erano le fiamme dell’inferno, si fermò lì accanto e cominciò a leggere.

Politica, attualità e pubblicità. Perfetto, non gli serviva. Gettò il tutto nel cestino e si tolse i guanti con uno schiocco soddisfacente, stando ben attento a non toccare alcuna parte contaminata, rimettendoli poi nel sacchetto originario e camminando alla ricerca del cesto dei rifiuti adeguato.

Il cellulare cominciò a vibrare. Con un sospiro afferrò il disinfettante da una tasca laterale dello zaino e ne sparse il gel tra le mani, prese il telefono da quella dei pantaloni e, dopo aver visto il nome lampeggiare sullo schermo, accettò la chiamata.

“Ci siamo sentiti venti minuti fa.” Salutò in tono secco, rimettendo a posto con cura la sua unica ragione di vita.

“Mi sei mancato ogni secondo.” Rispose Motoya teatrale, il tono di eroina d’altri tempi. Poteva sentire il rumore echeggiante delle palle che venivano sbattute a terra con violenza bruta, il che stava a significare che si era preso una pausa dall’allenamento. “Allora? Com’è andata?”

“Perché ti pagano per cazzeggiare e io non riesco ad essere assunto?”

“Sento l’invidia.” Cinguettò suo cugino. “Qual era il problema stavolta?”

“Troppo qualificato.”

“Che cazzata.”

“Lo penso anche io. Non esiste ‘ _troppo qualificato_ ’.” Pronunciò quelle parole come fossero una maledizione. 

“Considerando che hai iniziato l’università da poco meno di un anno, dovrebbero cercare una scusa migliore.”

“Era un posto per cassiere. Avessi un dottorato in astrofisica capirei.” Borbottò contrariato. “Non che siano affari loro comunque.” Se voleva sprecare i suoi talenti per servire la gente era una decisione soltanto sua, alla fine.

“Forse è la faccia.” Mugugnò Motoya pensoso. “Hai sorriso?”

“Non essere ridicolo. Perché avrei dovuto?”

“Kiyoomiiiiiii, ti ho detto che devi sorridere! Sei un albero dalla faccia truce, spaventi la gente!” 

“Non sorrido senza motivo.” Con un’occhiata scorse il cestino della plastica. Cominciò a puntarlo con passo deciso.

“Tu non sorridi proprio. Un’espressione gioiosa aiuta!”

“Avevo la mascherina.” Buttò il sacchetto e riprese a camminare verso i dormitori. Sentì suo cugino imprecare.

“Non puoi presentarti con la mascherina.”

“L’ho fatto. È un mio diritto.”

“Sì, ma poi non ti lamentare delle conseguenze!”

Come se fosse stato quello il problema. Lo sapevano entrambi.

“Non puoi chiedere agli zii di aiutarti?”

No, non poteva. Stupido Motoya che lo chiedeva ancora.

“Troverò qualcos’altro.” Rispose invece, attraversando la strada. “Ci sarà un morto di fame qualsiasi a cui posso servire.”

“Cuginetto mio, il morto di fame sei tu in questo caso, lo sai vero?” Oh, quanto aveva ragione. “E poi detta così suona proprio male.”

“Non voglio saperlo.”

“Sembra tu stia cercando un magnaccia.” Cinguettò Motoya. Sentì il ghigno nella sua voce come qualcosa di fisico. “Hai mai pensato di darti alla prostituzione?”

“Continua così e non arriverai a domani.” Lo avvertì, schivando un bambino decisamente iperattivo sfuggito dalla presa della madre. 

“Vivo solo per il brivido.” D’un tratto una voce lontana chiamò suo cugino. Doveva essere bella forte per riuscire ad arrivare alle sue orecchie. “Ehi, ci sentiamo dopo, mi cercano.”

“Non voglio parlarti mai più.”

“Ti voglio bene anch’io!” E riattaccò dopo un bacio schioccante.

Sakusa, sospirando, rimise in tasca il cellulare. I sospiri allontanavano la felicità, ricordò con una parte della sua mente. Eh.

Aveva affrontato il quinto colloquio in tre settimane. Ovviamente era andato uno schifo. 

Non biasimava nessuno, sapeva di avere un problema. E per una volta non erano le sua idiosincrasie. 

I suoi genitori non erano più molto giovani quando lo avevano avuto. Lui era il terzo figlio, la sorpresa, il non programmato. C’era da dire che, con il primo ritardo, sua madre stava già festeggiando in grande una meritata menopausa e invece no, si era trovata nove mesi dopo tra le braccia un pargolo musone che avrebbe solo complicato la vita di tutti.

Sua madre e suo padre lo amavano tantissimo, non gli avevano mai fatto pesare nulla. Quando la sua avversione si scatenò, di punto in bianco, come un interruttore acceso, lo convinsero ad andare insieme in terapia accorgendosi di non essere preparati alla situazione di fronte a loro. Lo incoraggiarono ogni giorno a cercare il suo posto nel mondo e non potevano essere più fieri di ciò che era diventato. 

Ma.

Non erano una famiglia ricca. I suoi fratelli erano avevano già diciotto e quindici anni quando era nato e se all’inizio facevano a gara per stare con il loro Ki-chan quando i loro genitori mancavano anche giornate intere per lavorare, crescendo avevano inevitabilmente cominciato a vivere le loro vite.

Non aveva avvertito la solitudine. Non aveva un carattere tale per cui sentiva il bisogno di compagnia, quindi su quello era stato fortunato. I suoi non la pensavano così.

L’avvicinamento di Motoya era stata una manna del cielo per cui sua madre e suo padre ringraziavano ancora oggi, in colpa per la loro assenza e per la convinzione di essere la causa del carattere chiuso del loro bambino; la decisione di praticare la pallavolo li liberò dall’angoscioso pensiero fisso di lui che tornava ogni giorno in una casa vuota e quando la zia Haruki propose di portarselo a casa dopo la scuola e gli allenamenti per giocare con Motoya e Maki-chan, erano sollevati dall’assicurarsi che Kiyoomi mangiasse pasti caldi effettivamente appena cucinati, non solo preparati la mattina ed in attesa di una riscaldata nel microonde, e che soprattutto lo facesse in un ambiente familiare.

Ma a Kiyoomi mancavano i suoi genitori. Quindi cominciò a studiare sodo per ottenere i premi e le borse di studio necessarie a non pagare le rette della scuola, cercando di guadagnarsi una serata in più da passare sul divano a guardare documentari sugli animali con suo padre o in cucina a pelare le carote per aiutare sua madre a preparare il Nikujaga da mangiare tutti insieme. Quando capì che la pallavolo era un raggio di sole in una giornata buia durata tutta una vita, la sua mania di perfezionismo e di completezza lo spinse ad eccellere, sfruttando appieno caratteristiche fisiche che fino a quel momento reputava un peso o, al massimo, una stranezza con cui cercare di fare amicizia. La sua tenacia lo portò ad essere reclutato per Itachiyama, rinomata scuola privata, una scuola per ricchi. L’orgoglio negli occhi di suo padre lo incoraggiò a dedicarsi con maggior fervore alle sue passioni.

Aveva cercato comunque di trovarsi dei lavoretti nei finesettimana per non pesare sull’economia di famiglia non appena si ritrovò con l’età giusta ed era andato tutto bene, una favola un po’ faticosa ma appagante. 

Fino all’università.

Lui non voleva andarci. Aveva ricevuto tantissime proposte da rinomate squadre della V1 e voleva diventare un professionista, voleva continuare a giocare, voleva effettivamente togliere il suo peso ingombrante dalle spalle dei suoi. Suo padre gli propose di rimandare di qualche anno, il tempo di una laurea.

“Hai bisogno di un piano B, Kiyoomi.” Gli disse seriamente prendendolo da parte. “Sono preoccupato per gli infortuni, i tuoi polsi … Fammi solo questo favore, hai bisogno di un piano B. Pensaci.”

Lo accettò. Non perché gli fosse stato imposto, alla fine era un consiglio, la decisione rimaneva a lui, ma aveva senso. Nella pallavolo gli infortuni erano all’ordine del giorno, le dita venivano costantemente scotchate, combatteva con gli insaccamenti giornalmente, bastava un atterraggio sbagliato per mandare all’aria tutta una carriera. 

Poteva stare attento quanto voleva, ma poteva capitare in qualunque momento. Iizuna-san ne era la prova.

Fu fortunato da essere preso in considerazione anche da molte università prestigiose, alla fine il suo curriculum era decisamente stellare anche per quanto riguardava l’andamento scolastico e la sua bravura nella pallavolo faceva gola a molti. Doveva solo scegliere.

Non fu facile, quindi, spostare la sua attenzione dalla Waseda di Tokyo, vicina a casa, comoda, rinomata, alla Handai, l’università di Osaka. Fu una bella botta pure per la sua famiglia. 

La Handai era terza a livello nazionale, un’università con i controcazzi, ma era lontana. Decisamente lontana. L’aveva scelta per quello.

La borsa di studio copriva l’iscrizione, la retta e anche la stanza del dormitorio, _singola_ , un sogno. Ovviamente aveva dovuto passare l’esame di ammissione, uno decisamente tosto vista l’importanza dell’università, e studiare così a fondo frequentando comunque le classi di preparazione e gli allenamenti ogni giorno non era stato semplice. 

Sua madre non lo voleva accettare e non passava giorno che non cominciasse a discutere della sua scelta. Anche suo padre era contrario ma lo nascondeva meglio, scrutando la situazione ogni volta che si alzava l’argomento e cercando di capire i silenzi di quel figlio dal carattere così simile al suo. Lui, d’altro canto, sentiva il bisogno di lasciarli liberi di godersi finalmente la loro vita e l’unico modo che riusciva a trovare era andarsene altrove. 

Quando arrivò a Toyonaka l’anno prima con i pochi averi che aveva deciso di portare, dopo sei ore di auto passati a sentire con un orecchio gli improperi di sua madre e con l’altro le osservazioni sagaci di suo padre, passò la giornata a fare un giro con i suoi prima di accompagnarli ad un bed&breakfast che avevano prenotato per passare la notte. Sarebbero ripartiti la mattina dopo, lasciandolo per la prima volta veramente da solo.

E si era trovato bene. Le lezioni gli piacevano, la squadra di pallavolo dell’università era più che accettabile, lo studio andava alla grande. I bagni in comune erano l’unica sfida che si era trovato ad affrontare fino a quel momento, insieme al pensiero dell’effettiva sicurezza igienica di lavatrice e asciugatrice della lavanderia universitaria, ma anni di terapia e di esposizione costante ad atleti sudati dalla dubbia educazione sanitaria lo avevano preparato meglio di quanto credesse. Sentiva i suoi genitori a giorni alterni, i suoi fratelli almeno una volta a settimana e Motoya, acciuffato dalla EJP Raijin, anche troppe volte al giorno.

Non aveva calcolato, però, che i suoi risparmi si sarebbero prosciugati come una pozza d’acqua nel deserto. Uno schifo. 

Non era propriamente povero, seriamente. Aveva un conto in banca piuttosto cospicuo, i suoi genitori lo aiutavano costantemente, nonostante le sue lamentele di godersi i soldi con qualche viaggio, ed era stato bravo sin da subito a centellinare ogni singolo yen, ma non riusciva sempre a mangiare nella mensa o nella caffetteria del campus e le sue scorte di disinfettante erano messe a dura prova ogni giorno. Si era trovato ad affrontare spese che non aveva mai neanche preso in considerazione prima. Aveva bisogno di un lavoro e non aveva intenzione di chiedere ulteriore aiuto.

Tuttavia tra le lezioni, lo studio e gli allenamenti per una squadra che era la favorita a vincere il campionato collegiale e a giocare al Kurowashiki All Japan Volleyball Tournament trovare il tempo non era semplice. O, meglio, non era semplice trovare un lavoro nelle sue ore libere. 

Fino a quel momento i rifiuti erano sempre girati intorno alla sua disponibilità. Giustamente. Lui per primo non si sarebbe fidato di una matricola universitaria (perché era ancora al primo anno, sebbene mancassero poco più di due mesi alla fine dell’ultimo semestre) alta come un lampione con la mascherina perenne che, oltre a dare problemi per la pulizia, rompeva anche le scatole per l’orario di lavoro. Avevano sempre alluso ad altri motivi – avevano già assunto, non erano interessati a studenti, _troppo qualificato_ – ma erano tutti arrivati dopo che li metteva davanti ad una disposizione che cozzava con la loro fascia lavorativa. 

Il suo problema non erano solo le giornate piene: doveva prendere in considerazioni partite d’allenamento, campionati, trasferte, inviti. I preavvisi c’erano, ma non era economico per nessuno assumere un soggetto come lui. Men che meno ad un passo dalle vacanze. 

Con l’ennesimo sospiro aprì la porta della sua camera e, dopo essersi cambiato le scarpe, tirò fuori il giornale dallo zaino.

Prese un pennarello e cominciò a sfogliarlo, fino ad arrivare alla colonna delle proposte di lavoro. Era ora di ricominciare a cercare qualcosa.

*

Osamu stava vibrando. Aveva inserito le chiavi nella serratura con mani tremanti e si era fatto strada nel buio ovattato del locale con una riverenza che di solito riservava alle crocchette omaggio che riceveva con gli ordini da asporto. Lingue di luce pallida trapassavano i vetri opachi delle finestre, i granelli di polvere impalpabili galleggiavano pigramente nel vuoto. 

Atsumu lo seguì più cauto, guardando quella stanza con una smorfia sul viso. 

Suo fratello osservava il suo futuro. Lui vedeva solo mucchi di roba in giro su un pavimento grigio – oh, aspetta, no era un giallo strano. Quanto cazzo era sporco quel posto?

“Quindi.” Disse soltanto, decidendo di non toccare nulla. Le spalle si chiusero inconsciamente. 

Girando la testa, valutò la distanza con la parete. Fiocchi di polvere erano attaccati all’intonaco bianco e non voleva in nessun modo essere nel loro raggio di azione. Guardando in basso mosse il piede e sì, c’era un tappeto sporco sotto di lui. Doveva bruciare, assolutamente.

“È perfetto.” Mormorò Osamu estatico. Poteva letteralmente vedere le stelle nei suoi occhi e non aveva proprio il cuore di dire quello che pensava.

Sì, come no.

“Da quanto è rimasto chiuso?”

“Una trentina d’anni.” Ah, ecco perché l’affitto era basso.

“E come sono, che ne so, i tubi? Funzionano?”

Osamu gli lanciò un’occhiata derisoria. “Da quando ne capisci qualcosa?”

“Ti ho accompagnato ad ogni appuntamento, ho visto tutti i buchi di questa città, ormai so tutto di pareti portanti, possibilità di ampliamento e cazzate varie.” Quanto era vero. Era riuscito a rimorchiare anche l’agente immobiliare, una brunetta dolce come il miele. Fortuna che era finita dopo il contratto di Samu. Era stata una buona nottata, ma le zuccherose non facevano proprio per lui. E poi, a quanto aveva capito, aveva un ragazzo. O ex. O qualcosa di simile, sinceramente di lei ricordava solo quella quarta assassina che non lo faceva pensare chiaramente.

“Allora perché lo chiedi?”

“Ero occupato con Yumiko-chan, non stavo ascoltando.” 

“Porco.” Lo informò tranquillamente. Atsumu fece spallucce. “Hanno fatto manutenzione costante, potevano permetterselo. Ha valore sentimentale. Lo hanno tenuto come fosse di cristallo.”

“Sei serio?” Domandò poggiando un dito su una vetrata serigrafata. La scia di vetro pulito che seguì l’azione lo informò che si trattava di una normale vetrina trasparente e che la polvere era riuscita ad impossessarsi di qualsiasi cosa. Cominciò a cercare urgentemente un rubinetto con una smorfia schifata. “Dov’è l’acqua?”

“È perfetto, non rompere.”

“Ci stiamo rotolando nello sporco.” Si avvicinò ad un qualcosa coperto inutilmente da un lenzuolo che una volta doveva essere stato bianco e scoprì che si trattava di un bancone. “Samu, dimmi dov’è l’acqua.” Lo pregò, pulendo il dito su un angolo di tessuto leggermente più chiaro.

“Ho preso le chiavi ieri, devono venire ad informarmi dei particolari in giornata, non so dov’è la valvola.” Suo fratello tolse lo straccio con lo stesso ampio movimento che aveva visto fare ad un mago. Nuvole di polvere si alzarono impetuose finendogli addosso.

“Che cazzo fai!” Urlò Atsumu. Fu un errore. Sentì granelli di roba innominabile ficcarsi in gola e cominciò a tossire come un matto. 

“Guarda che bel legno!”

“Passa l’acqua!” Riuscì a gracchiare. Sentiva i polmoni pieni di polvere e voleva morire.

“Oh mio Dio, è massello!”

Capendo che suo fratello era entrato nel magico mondo dell’inutile, si buttò sul borsone che si era portato dietro per poter raggiungere direttamente la palestra e si attaccò alla bottiglietta come se ne andasse della sua vita. Quando fu sicuro di non rischiare più di morire, si risintonizzò su Osamu. “Non c’è un bagno in questo posto?”

“Certo che sì, sta là dietro insieme a magazzino e ufficio.” Lo informò indicandogli una porta. “Allora? Che ne pensi veramente?”

Atsumu cominciò a guardarsi attorno con aria più seria. Era una stanza grandicella, un bancone centrale circondava la zona di lavoro con le vetrine espositive fissate sul piano più alto, governando il posto. Era bello, maestoso, attirava immediatamente l’attenzione. Quella che doveva essere la cucina era ben in vista, limpida agli occhi dei clienti. I lampadari caratteristici scendevano dal soffitto con grazia. Anche così spoglia dava comunque il calore tipico di un ristorante della tradizione. Era esattamente quello che cercava Osamu. 

Senza alcun preavviso sentì gli occhi pizzicare. Cazzo, era fiero di suo fratello.

“È da pulire.” Disse soltanto, perché sarebbe morto prima di dire qualcosa di piacevole.

Osamu si limitò a guardarlo con le palpebre pesanti su quegli occhi giudicanti che sapevano leggerlo come un’insegna al neon particolarmente eccentrica. Sospirando, prese la scopa che si era portato dietro e cominciò a spazzare per terra. “Domani viene una ditta di pulizie, avrò bisogno di passare la giornata al telefono per sollecitare l’attacco della luce. Mi stanno dando un sacco di problemi, ma ora finalmente c’è il cazzo di numero di contratto, il pod e tutti i dannati dati catastali che cercano. La pratica per l’allaccio del gas è già avviata ma adesso mi interessa ben poco, ho appuntamento con loro alla fine della settimana.”

“Sembra che sai quello che dici.” Lo prese in giro. “Quante di queste parole sono inventate?”

“Almeno la metà.” Rispose con un sorriso storto. “Voglio iniziare il prima possibile, stanno volando via troppi soldi.” Capendo che la scopa stava facendo ben poco per quello strato di polvere, si arrese poggiandola sulla parete e si sedette su uno sgabello. “Cazzo Tsumu, ho un locale.” Sussurrò con sguardo sognante.

“Hai una baracca.” Ghignò Atsumu.

“Ricordati di queste parole quando verrai a mendicare del cibo.” Lo avvertì. Aveva ancora il sorriso in bocca e gli occhi si poggiavano su qualunque cosa velocemente, come le ali di un colibrì. C’era troppo da ammirare, non riusciva a farlo tutto in una volta. “Appena ho la luce devo mettermi d’accordo per la linea telefonica e internet. Devo trovare il posto giusto per mettere il modem, non voglio che si veda.”

“C’è un sito?” Atsumu lo vide scuotere la testa. “Perché?”

“Non so creare un sito da zero e non conosco nessuno che possa farmelo gratis. Aspetto fino a che il tutto non è avviato bene, intanto punto sugli ordini telefonici.”

“E come farai? Non puoi stare qua e in giro contemporaneamente.”

“Certo che sei un rompiballe.” Lo informò alzandosi in piedi e sistemando lo sgabello. “È un problema per il futuro, ci metterò un po’ prima di cominciare anche con l’asporto. Senza un sito dovrò farmi conoscere con altre vie e sto pensando a volantini e sconti, tessere fedeltà, cose così. Ma non ora: ho bisogno di aiuto nell’immediato e ho disponibilità solo per un dipendente e nient’altro, per il resto mi arrangerò.”

“Ci hai pensato parecchio.”

“Ho stilato un business plan decisamente dettagliato. Ho studiato le mie finanze, gli aiuti di mamma e papà, i tuoi prestiti senza rimborso …”

“Sogna.” Ma sapevano entrambi che era solo grazie al suo intervento se Osamu era riuscito a prendere in affitto il locale, convincendo il proprietario con una lauta cauzione e un anticipo di tre mesi. Non era riuscito ad ottenere alcun prestito, la sua start-up non aveva convinto: era considerato un azzardo troppo grosso investire in quel tipo di ristorazione quando la concorrenza era così agguerrita, senza considerare l’ovvia esperienza dei suoi cosiddetti rivali. 

Atsumu non rivoleva indietro nulla, suo fratello lo avrebbe mantenuto a suon di onigiri.

“… da qualche parte devo iniziare. Ho parlato anche con Kita-san, sembra che abbiamo raggiunto un accordo per il prezzo iniziale.”

“Come hai fatto a fregare Kita-san?” Gli domandò, il dubbio nella voce. “Devo parlare con lui.”

“A differenza tua, lui crede in me.” Gli disse Osamu con tono scocciato. “Stai facendo lo stronzo e mi stai stufando.”

Atsumu ridacchiò. “Sono solo contento per te. E sono contento per me, perché sto vincendo alla grande.”

Osamu sbuffò. “Siamo pari. Sto iniziando un attività, non sono capace e non so come andrà; stai scaldando la panchina dei Jackals, non sei capace e non sai come andrà.”

“Non sarai capace tu, testa di cazzo. Sto lavorando con Barnes-san, ora rosica.”

“Lavorando significa che ti devi sintonizzare e non puoi fare come facevi a Inarizaki. Ti voglio proprio vedere girarti verso di lui e dirgli con la tua solita aria da cazzone ‘se non riesci a colpire la palla il problema sei tu’.” E, davvero, riusciva a imitarlo alla perfezione. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso.

“Non ho bisogno di dire niente perché sono fan-ta-sti-co!” La risata derisoria di Osamu lo fece infuriare. Quindi si avvicinò e gli spinse la spalla con cattiveria, perché evidentemente aveva cinque anni.

Osamu si bloccò, si girò con occhi spalancati e rispose allo spintone mettendoci il doppio della forza, non volendo essere da meno. “Che cazzo fai?” Gli disse anche, come se non fosse ovvio.

Per tutta risposta Atsumu lo spinse con entrambe le mani, facendolo indietreggiare di qualche passo. “Sei uno stronzo!”

Osamu ritornò alla carica. “Sei tu lo stronzo!” Prese qualcosa da terra e, con una precisione diabolica, lo tirò addosso a suo fratello, prendendolo sul naso.

“Cazzo, fa male!” Era una spugna dura, di quelle abrasive. E Osamu era stato un spiker, continuava ad allenarsi nel tempo libero, aveva muscolo. Inoltre era distante tipo un metro e si era impegnato decisamente. “Sei scemo?”

“Hai iniziato tu!” 

Un cellulare cominciò a squillare. Era il tema degli Avengers. Atsumu, una mano sul naso graffiato, prese il cellulare dai pantaloni. “Cazzo, è Meian-san.” E corse fuori per rispondere.

Osamu, ora più libero, si guardò lentamente attorno. Non gli sembrava vero.

Poteva già vedersi dietro a quel bancone di legno a tagliare il pesce e le verdure e a modellare il riso sul piano di lavoro bianco pulito, in piena vista dei clienti. 

Chiuse gli occhi. Poteva sentire l’eco del chiacchiericcio della gente che sedeva a quei tavolini che aveva scelto mesi prima, in attesa solo di essere consegnati. Il vapore del riso cotto che gli inebriava i sensi, l’acqua del lavandino che scorreva per pulire migliaia di piatti sporchi lasciati vuoti da clienti soddisfatti, il campanello della porta che avvertiva dell’arrivo di un nuovo flusso di persone, le risate, il calore della contentezza che lo avvolgeva. 

Aprì lentamente gli occhi, ammirando la sua tela tutta da dipingere.

Alzò la testa verso il soffitto e sorrise fiero. 

*

“Che vuoi ancora?”

“Eeeeeh Kiyoomi, dovresti trattarmi meglio. Veramente, voglio solo il tuo bene.”

Lo scherno di Sakusa risuonò chiaramente nell’etere. “Non mi fido di te.”

“Senti, è successo solo una volta. Non pensavo ti sedessi proprio in quel momento o non avrei tolto la sedia. Giuro!” Motoya chiaramente non sapeva il significato del verbo ‘giurare’. Lo aveva ripreso con il cellulare e non ci si organizzava per fare video se non c’era premeditazione. Era stato veloce a scappare.

“Vigliacco.” Lo insultò quindi con sentimento.

“E poi avevamo tredici anni, è ora di smetterla di rinfacciarmelo, no?”

“Hai continuato a riprovarci per anni, non mi fido di te.” Sakusa si sistemò un riccio selvaggio dietro l’orecchio, poi riaccostò al cellulare. “Cosa vuoi?”

“I miei sensi di ragno mi dicono che stai pensando di fare qualcosa di malvagio.” E quello era davvero l’eufemismo del secolo. Era intenzionato a fare qualcosa di malvagio, non sapeva ancora a chi. Aveva bisogno di qualcuno di fisico con cui prendersela. Insultare le sopracciglia a bruco di Motoya al telefono aveva perso il suo fascino da parecchio tempo. 

“Come diavolo fai a sapere sempre quando voglio uccidere qualcuno?” Chiese comunque, una scintilla di interesse.

“Ho messo un microchip dentro quel Tranello del Diavolo che chiami capelli anni fa. Mi dice quando sei vicino a diventare un supercattivo e intervengo.”

A volte Sakusa non capiva perché ancora parlava con suo cugino. Moriko-kun poteva essere molto più utile con meno sarcasmo, non erano molto vicini ma lo avrebbe difeso a spada tratta da quel gremlin di suo fratello. Maki-chan lo adorava e lui stravedeva per lei, sarebbe stata una scelta più logica e la sua pura bontà lo avrebbe rimesso al mondo con un solo sorriso. Invece no, aveva scelto Motoya. Come un idiota.

“Oggi sparlerò di te con Maki-chan.” Lo informò secco. Era niente se non onesto.

“Chibi-Maki ha un ragazzo, penso tu debba evitarla per un po’ di tempo.”

Quell’informazione lo destabilizzò. “Non lo accetto.” Borbottò contrariato. 

“Oh, siamo in due, fidati. Appena torno a casa acchiappo lo stronzetto e lo appendo al muro per lo scroto.”

“Aveva detto che avrebbe sposato me.”

“Quando aveva cinque anni. Doveva sposare pure il tizio dei gelati, che francamente era una cosa inquietante, ma sai com’è, la pubertà ha colpito e tu sei suo cugino.”

“È piccola.”

“Ha quindici anni. È piccola, ma è quella l’età.”

“I maschi sono porci. A tutte le età”

“Quando avevo quindici anni non riuscivo a togliere le mani dalle mutande, ogni momento era buono.”

Sakusa fece una smorfia. “Dividevamo la camera a volte.” Sperava davvero, _davvero_ che non aveva fatto quello che pensava durante i loro pigiama party obbligati.

“Sì, era un po’ complicato, hai l’udito dei pipistrelli, sai com’è. Ma cazzo se era soddisfacente.”

“No, Motoya.” La sua voce era sofferente. Sentiva un mal di testa da record minacciare si scoppiargli dietro le orbite. “Solo … no. Che schifo.”

“Era per avvalorare la tua tesi.” Ridacchiò Motoya. “Senti, dobbiamo organizzarci. Ho visto che hai fatto delle spalle da paura, quando torno vieni con me e spaventiamo il segaiolo.”

Una risata leggera scoppiò dalla parte di suo cugino. Ci fu un mormorio. “Suna ha già cominciato con sua sorella.”

Sentì un “ _portati dietro i gemelli_ ” del centrale dei Raijin che da solo era un insulto. Era dalla parte buona del metro e novanta, bastava e avanzava per qualche teppistello col pensiero fisso. Comunque, ancora doveva capire l’utilità di questa chiamata improvvisa.

“Mi spieghi perché hai chiamato?” Chiese quindi sospirando.

“Vedo che non è giornata. Andata male pure stavolta?”

C’era da dire che la signora del konbini era stata anche dispiaciuta di mandarlo via. Gli aveva fatto i complimenti per il curriculum, gli aveva offerto una caramella fortunatamente confezionata singolarmente ma gli aveva detto chiaramente che le sue disponibilità non erano convenienti per lei.

Sakusa sentì un fiotto di stima per quella donnina energica che gli arrivava a malapena al petto. Finalmente qualcuno che diceva le cose come stavano. 

Il risultato però non cambiava: lui rimaneva senza lavoro.

“Fare il gigolò paga bene?” Domandò oziosamente. Perché davvero, era l’unica cosa che gli era rimasta da pensare.

“Kiyoomi, cucciolo, venderesti anche bene ma non fa per te.” Oooh, avrebbe ucciso Motoya. Sentì Suna ridere più forte, ancora vicino a suo cugino. 

“Non devo fare per forza sesso con i clienti.”

“Devi solo far finta di essere qualcosa di più di un estraneo. Che ci vuole? Sei così estroverso e tattile.”

“Arriverà il giorno in cui sarò abbastanza vicino da farti seriamente del male.”

“Finirai in galera.”

“Ne vale totalmente la pena.” Almeno avrebbe avuto un tetto sopra la testa, pasti gratis. Poteva laurearsi, poteva trovare un lavoro se si comportava bene. Batté gli occhi, stupito. Perché non ci aveva pensato prima?

Ah, la pallavolo. 

Sakusa sospirò mesto. Le cose che faceva per la pallavolo.

“Senti, qua c’è Suna che vuole parlarti. Ti comporterai bene?”

Che cazzo di domande erano? “Non ho tre anni.”

“Ce l’avevo con lui.” E sentì un brusio confuso, un serie di tonfi, un “ _cazzo_ ” nemmeno troppo soffocato e di nuovo brusio.

“Yo.” La voce apatica di Suna Rintarou uscì tranquillamente dal telefono dopo un lunghissimo minuto.

“Tutto ok?”

“Il cellulare è rotolato un paio di volte, ma va bene. Ha visto di peggio.” Sì, la proverbiale attenzione di Motoya per i cellulari. Non si sapeva come ma riusciva a spaccare tutti i suoi telefonini con una velocità allarmante. Il fatto che li lanciasse a caso e pretendesse di aver calcolato bene le distanze forse poteva spiegare quest’anomalia.

“Senti, ho saputo che cerchi lavoro.”

L’irritazione cominciò a colpire Sakusa. _Aveva saputo_. Stava vicino Motoya il 90% delle volte che lo sentiva, interveniva nelle conversazioni, poteva evitare di girarci attorno e dirgli esattamente cosa voleva da lui.

“Quindi?”

“Quindi cosa, cerchi lavoro o no?” Sentiva i nervi cominciare a scattare come molle. Non aveva mai capito Hulk come in quel momento. E aveva vissuto con Motoya contro la sua volontà, sapeva cosa diceva.

“Suna-san, non vorrei risponderti male, ma qual è il punto?” Bella frase, gentile, pacata. Non aveva sibilato, non aveva insultato nessuno, la sua voce era normale. Era fiero di sé stesso.

“Oh oh oh, ti sei alzato dal lato sbagliato del letto?”

Ok, doveva lavorarci su. Forse doveva usare un altro tono, un po’ più piacevole. Ma aveva avuto l’ennesima giornata di inferno, era nervoso e mancava veramente poco affinché buttasse la sua proverbiale calma dalla finestra e uscisse fuori dalla sua stanza per fare una strage.

“Cerco lavoro.” Ammise. E se gli uscì un ringhio con quelle parole non era da biasimare, davvero. 

“Beh, il caso vuole che io sappia perfettamente dove puoi andare.” Sakusa fece una smorfia. Suna dovette avvertirla perché ridacchiò piacevolmente.

Ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio statico. “Ci sei?” Chiese Suna, il divertimento della voce.

Sakusa aprì leggermente la bocca, poi la richiuse. Aveva paura a chiedere.

“Non vuoi sapere dove?”

Si fece coraggio, chiuse gli occhi e preparò la voce più stanca del suo repertorio.

Pregando che non rispondesse qualcosa di osceno, perché in quel caso avrebbe preso il treno per Tokyo e i Raijin si sarebbero trovati con due panchinari in meno e lui con un numero osceno di ergastoli alle spalle, domandò un “Dove?” che aveva il sapore e il suono della sconfitta.

“Sakusa-kun, un po’ più di vita.” E lo disse con voce così profondamente apatica che lo spinse a prendere il telefono e a terminare la chiamata. Al diavolo lui e suo cugino, avrebbe fatto da solo.

*

**Numero sconosciuto**

ti inoltro l’indirizzo non serve appuntamento 

**Numero sconosciuto**

mi devi un favore

*

Sakusa lottò con tutto sé stesso per non cedere al richiamo della sirena. 

Nominò il numero sconosciuto come SUNA-PERICOLO e continuò per la sua strada. Non avrebbe dato un’occhiata a quell’indirizzo, non gli interessava alcuna proposta, avrebbe contato solo sulle proprie forze, su internet, sui giornali e sugli annunci in bacheca. Era decisamente terrificante la prospettiva dover essere in debito con qualcuno del calibro di Suna Rintarou e lui non si sarebbe abbassato a compiere quell’errore. Assolutamente. _Mai_.

Durò esattamente tre ore, ventisette minuti e cinquantaquattro secondi.

Era andato alla caffetteria dell’università per consolarsi con uno degli snack prescritti e certificati come illegali dal nutrizionista della squadra (illuso) prima dell’allenamento, qualcosa di non troppo pesante che avrebbe potuto andargli su e giù per l’esofago durante una corsa assassina (perché col cavolo che lo avrebbe vomitato), ma nemmeno così triste da avere la sensazione e la certezza di assaporare l’aria. Aveva voglia di cioccolato con il sale marino, ma non poteva permetterselo e la cosa non gli andava assolutamente a genio. 

Si rese conto presto che si trattava di paturnie inutili: nel momento di controllare la propria disponibilità monetaria scoprì che era praticamente evaporata. 

Rimase per un po’ di tempo fermo come un soprammobile, il portafoglio aperto e gli occhi persi nei meandri della tasca vuota. Il fatto che si fosse immobilizzato esattamente davanti il reparto frigo, senza la benché minima intenzione di volerci stare viste le spalle girate, portò ondate di gente a spazientirsi con quel palo della luce lì piantato, cercando di convincerlo a sloggiare con secchi colpi di tosse, brontolii e insulti a voce neanche troppo velata. 

Quindi, dopo un allenamento estenuante e una doccia bollente in cui aveva tentato di annegarsi più volte, si ritrovo davanti al desktop del suo portatile. 

Il canto delle sirene era quasi impossibile da raggirare, si giustificò cliccando con il mouse. 

Ulisse aveva dato ai suoi compagni cera da mettere nelle orecchie, ma se Ulisse era un deficiente che aveva convinto un folto gruppo di persone a legarlo per non cedere alle tentazioni _perché era curioso_ , lui era da solo. Non legato. E non curioso, decisamente. Non gli fregava niente di Suna e dei suoi contatti francamente terrificanti, voleva solo avere la libertà personale di disponibilità liquida senza intaccare il suo conto bancario. 

Cedette. Inserì l’indirizzo nella barra di ricerca del browser e cercò la strada segnata dal centrale dei Raijin.

Era a Osaka, osservò aggrottando le sopracciglia. Circa un quarto d’ora di treno e qualche minuto di cammino.

Curioso, aprì google maps per capire di cosa si trattasse effettivamente. Gli venne riportata l’immagine di un locale decisamente sprangato, posto al piano terra di una palazzina di tre piani.

Avvicinò l’inquadratura e sì, non era in attività. A che gioco stava giocando Suna? Controllando la data della foto, scoprì che risaliva a tre anni prima. 

Decise velocemente che non aveva niente da perdere (tranne l’anima, ma l’aveva già salutata da un pezzo. Suna avrebbe dovuto litigarsela con Motoya), era una possibilità come un’altra. Magari andava bene. 

Controllò l’orario dei treni e ne fece una foto per ogni evenienza. Aveva gli allenamenti di mattina presto, una lezione di un’ora verso le dieci, ma poi era libero fino alle quattro di pomeriggio.

Ridusse a icona la pagina web e aprì il pdf della lettura in programma per la materia del giorno dopo. Non si sarebbe dato per vinto in nessun modo.

*

Sakusa affondò il mento dentro la sciarpa pesante che gli avvolgeva il collo, le mani inguantate infilate nelle profonde tasche del cappotto, gli occhi che guardavano fissi davanti a lui.

Era una giornata particolarmente fredda, sentiva le gote e le orecchie congelate ma aveva deciso di non mettere il cappello. Voleva fare bella figura, almeno sperare di instillare un minimo di interesse e indossare un copricapo qualsiasi lo avrebbe fatto sembrare sciatto. Aveva anche scelto di non indossare la mascherina o, meglio, di toglierla appena arrivato a destinazione, perché non avrebbe affrontato il viaggio in treno con niente di meno del suo kit di protezione personale. 

Il locale sembrava in allestimento. Aveva visto alcune persone entrare e uscire con buste, ma non aveva ancora capito di cosa si trattasse. Aveva uno stile tradizionale, legno scuro e luce morbida, ma dove avrebbe dovuto esserci l’insegna era presente solo una copertura di tela cerata bianca.

Inspirando fortemente fece qualche passo verso l’entrata. Di sfuggita vide un cartello di un colore rosa evidenziatore con un annuncio di ricerca del personale in pesante inchiostro nero e sperò tanto che fosse la volta buona.

Quando aprì la porta, la sua entrata venne annunciata da uno scampanellio odioso. 

Il locale non era per niente piccolo, ma neanche troppo grande. Il pavimento era di grandi lastroni di un bel giallo aranciato, brillante di pulizia. Poteva avvertire il sentore leggero di un detergente che conosceva, uno di cui aveva avuto riscontri positivi e che non era troppo floreale per il suo naso sensibile.

Neanche un secondo dopo, gli arrivò alle narici il profumo familiare del riso cotto, accompagnato da quello stuzzicante della carne succosa e delle verdure grigliate e lo stomaco brontolò leggermente. Quindi era un ristorante.

Il tradizionale bancone centrale, insieme ai fumi leggeri del cibo in cottura, oscurava la vista del cuoco. Sentì un “Arrivo subito!” da una voce che gli parve di riconoscere, ma non ci badò. Due donne attendevano sedute sugli sgabelli chiacchierando tra loro, un uomo in un angolo sbucciava degli edamame con sguardo concentrato sul televisore fissato in alto, il baffo impregnato della schiuma della birra.

Sakusa fece alcuni passi all’interno, togliendo le mani dalle tasche e sfilandosi i guanti. La mascherina era ben protetta dentro il taschino sul suo petto. Stranamente, non avvertiva il bisogno di prendere il gel disinfettante. Cominciò a svolgere la sciarpa dalla faccia avvicinandosi lentamente al bancone quando il cuoco si alzò per passare delle buste piene di cibo da portar via alle signore con un sorriso sincero sul volto e parole di ringraziamento nella parlata morbida tipica del Kansai. Scambiò convenevoli con le clienti e poi si girò verso di lui.

Vide immediatamente il lampo di riconoscimento in quegli occhi marroni dopo un attimo di presa a fuoco. 

Si chiese quanto fosse rancoroso Miya Osamu, perché quello era chiaramente lo spiker, o meglio ex, si vedeva lontano un miglio, capelli che aveva deciso di far tornare del colore originario a parte. Si chiese se ce l’avesse con lui per l’ultima partita di Interhigh. Si chiese se avesse conservato i tratti peggiori dell’animo maligno del suo gemello.

Si chiese anche se non fosse una vendetta particolarmente complicata di Suna Rintarou, e se la complicità di Motoya non fosse l’ennesima presa in giro da parte di suo cugino. Ormai non si stupiva più di niente.

Miya, quindi, lo riconobbe. E sorrise. “Sakusa! Ciao!”

Sakusa era leggermente destabilizzato. “Salve.” Mormorò, inchinandosi leggermente.

“Che ci fai qua? Ah, già, fai l’università qua a Osaka, Tsumu me l’aveva detto che ti aveva visto al Kurowashiki.” Si girò leggermente verso i fornelli. “Aspetta un attimo, torno subito. Mettiti seduto.”

Davvero non voleva. Si sentiva un po’ a disagio, ma decise di seguire il consiglio e si sedette, dritto come non era mai stato e teso come una corda di violino, sullo sgabello. Non sapeva proprio che fare.

“Non mi aspettavo di vederti qui, giuro.” Disse Miya muovendosi rapido tra la vaporiera e la griglia, girando le verdure spesse con una pinza e tagliando il cavolo in quelli che poteva solo pensare fossero coriandoli con una velocità mostruosa. “Non hai gli allenamenti?”

“Stamattina.” Sakusa lo guardava affettare ipnotizzato. “E oggi pomeriggio.” Osamu Miya aveva una scintilla negli occhi che non gli aveva mai visto se non quando lui e il suo degno gemello improvvisavano veloci diaboliche durante una partita combattuta. La differenza, però, era palese. 

Impiattò con maestria, degli onigiri caldi che non aveva notato in una stoviglia a parte, e portò il tutto al tavolino del signore che guardava la televisione. Chiacchierò leggermente, una risata sincera e ritornò in cucina.

Prese del riso, delle strisce di alga, quello che pensava fosse polpo e si mise davanti a lui. 

“E allora? Che mi racconti? Come hai saputo di questo posto?” Chiese, tagliando il nori con scioltezza.

Non voleva dirgli di Suna, almeno non adesso. “È tuo?”

“Sì.” E strabordava orgoglio da tutti i pori. Era accattivante vedere una passione così profonda, la capiva perfettamente. Era lo stesso per lui con la pallavolo. “Ti piace?” Domandò, dandogli le spalle per mettere a posto della soia e lavandosi le mani nel lavandino.

“È bello.” E lo era davvero. “Da quanto ce l’hai?”

“Poco più di quattro settimane, ma ho iniziato veramente a fare qualcosa di produttivo una ventina di giorni fa.” Si girò verso di lui, un asciugamano a strofinare le mani. “Cosa ti posso portare? Il menù è qua da qualche parte, aspetta che lo prendo.”

Sakusa boccheggiò leggermente. “Non sono venuto qua per il cibo.”

Osamu si fermò, battendo le palpebre. “È un ristorante.” Spiegò condiscendente.

“Posso vederlo.” E davvero, doveva smetterla di rispondere così. Osamu, però, sembrò divertito. Lo vide appoggiarsi al bancone davanti a lui. 

“Sicuro di non volere nulla da mangiare?”

Lo stomaco brontolava, ma il suo portafoglio nella tasca, fastidiosamente leggero, gli ricordò delle priorità. “Mi hanno consigliato di venire qua per un lavoro.”

Osamu piegò la testa leggermente. “Non credo di aver capito.”

“Stai cercando personale. Ho bisogno di un lavoro. Mi è stato detto di provare qua.” 

“Chi te l’ha detto?”

Non stava andando bene. “Suna Rintarou.”

“E perché Sunarin ti ha detto di venire qua?”

“Sto cercando un lavoro.” Ripeté lentamente. Non sembrava difficile. Miya gli era sempre sembrato sveglio, non capiva da dove venivano tutte quelle domande.

“Sì, ma perché?”

Sakusa lo guardò con la sua solita espressione neutra. Non stavano andando da nessuna parte. 

Osamu si sentì leggermente imbarazzato. “Senti, non voglio farti il terzo grado …”

“Dovresti. È un tuo diritto, fa parte del colloquio.” Rispose Sakusa fermamente. “Ma le domande dovrebbero essere intelligenti.”

E con quello, Sakusa poté dire addio al lavoro. Qualcuno doveva pur dirlo ma la sua bocca sputasentenze decise autonomamente per lui. Con sua sorpresa, Miya ridacchiò.

“Sì, hai ragione. Ma mi hai destabilizzato. Hai bisogno di un passatempo?”

“Ho bisogno di soldi. Non capisco sennò perché avrei dovuto cercare lavoro.”

Osamu lo guardò con pena. “I tuoi ti hanno tagliato i fondi? Che hai combinato?”

Fondi? Quali fondi?

“Cosa?”

“Seriamente, deve essere roba grossa. O roba piccola? Non so come funziona il cervello di voi ricchi, devi farmi uno schema.”

“Noi ricchi?” Oddio no, non ancora.

“Sì, voi ricchi. Non pensavo che avrei mai visto Sakusa Kiyoomi qua nel mio locale, men che meno per chiedere un lavoro, devi aver fatto incazzare i tuoi veramente tanto.”

Non era la prima volta che veniva scambiato per uno con i soldi. Gli avevano detto che il suo atteggiamento snob lo faceva sembrare un arricchito della peggior specie. Nessuno voleva capire che non avrebbe toccato anima viva perché era una sua precisa volontà e non perché non avevano un pedigree lungo tre chilometri. 

Avrebbe voluto far sentire Miya uno schifo, ma non lo fece. Gli serviva il lavoro. 

Contando sulla buona educazione, cosa che sembrava non insegnassero nel Kansai, cercò di chiarire. “So perfettamente perché potresti pensarlo, ma ti assicuro che è quanto di più lontano dalla verità.” Non voleva entrare nei dettagli. Non l’avrebbe fatto.

“Senti,” Disse Osamu con aria sicura. “vieni da Itachiyama. Sappiamo tutti di che razza di scuola si tratta. Per non parlare della Handai.”

“Borse di studio.” Sputò velocemente Sakusa, stufo. Era un livello di presunzione che non accettava nemmeno da suo cugino, figurarsi da un tizio che aveva visto sì e no due volte l’anno.

Miya aprì leggermente la bocca, stupito. “Cosa? Ma per avere una borsa di studio per quei posti devi essere, tipo, un casino intelligente.” Sembrava non fosse una cosa facilmente assimilabile per lui. “Cioè, devi avere il massimo dei voti, condotta perfetta e … e attività extracurriculari sopra la media, e questo ci sta, cazzo, sei tu e … e … e non so nemmeno cos’altro, seriamente, il sangue blu? Può servire il sangue blu?”

“Decisamente no. Cosa ti fa pensare che io non sia intelligente?” 

“Il fatto che scendi al livello di mio fratello appena te ne dà l’occasione, facendolo costantemente nero e credimi, hai la mia stima per quello.”

Sì, beh, essere intelligenti non limitava un sacco di cose. Come il fatto che aveva studiato come un matto per avere quei risultati. Essere intelligenti non era un requisito, lo era farsi il culo sui libri. Tutti erano intelligenti, pochi avrebbero lottato per ottenere quello che volevano. 

“Quello non c’entra niente.” Rispose, un po’ meno piccato. “Tuo fratello sembra chiedere di essere pestato ogni volta che apre bocca.”

“Non hai tutti i torti.” Convenne, guardandolo a lungo. “Come posso crederti?”

“Non capisco perché dovrei mentire, ma se la mia parola non basta ti ho portato il mio curriculum.” Prese un foglio piegato dalla tasca, porgendoglielo. Miya lo prese e lo aprì. “È completo di referenze e, se non sei ancora convinto, ci sono i numeri di telefono dei miei precedenti datori di lavoro. Saranno contenti di rispondere ad ogni domanda, visto che non c’è modo di farti capire che non è uno scherzo elaborato.”

Osamu si sentiva un po’ male per lui. Forse aveva un po’ esagerato. Un po’ troppo. “Davvero, non ho niente contro di te ma non capisco perché sei venuto qua. Non ci sono altri posti in cui lavorare?”

“Ho provato. Ma ho un … problema.”

“La cosa dei germi? Tutto il non toccare?”

Magari potesse essere così semplice. “La disponibilità.”

“Come scusa?”

Sakusa sospirò. “Nessuno vuole rischiare assumendo un atleta. Ho una disponibilità varia che non coincide con i soliti orari, i tornei portano via giornate intere e decisamente non convengo.” Cazzo, quello non avrebbe dovuto dirlo.

“E sei venuto da me perché?”

“Non sapevo nemmeno fosse il tuo locale.” Chiarì velocemente Sakusa. “Suna mi ha dato l’indirizzo, io sono venuto e qua ho scoperto che c’eri tu. Non so nemmeno come si chiama questo posto.”

“Onigiri Miya.”

Beh, se fosse stato scritto fuori forse avrebbe riflettuto un attimino di più prima di entrare. “Manca l’insegna.”

“La devono consegnare la settimana prossima.”

“Non avrebbe dovuto esserci prima dell’apertura?”

Osamu strinse gli occhi. “Stai criticando i miei metodi di mantenere il mio ristorante?”

“Vedo che ti scaldi parecchio quando ti mettono in dubbio.” Sakusa sostenne lo sguardo, la sfida negli occhi. “È piacevole? È quello che hai fatto con me fino ad ora.”

Vide Osamu boccheggiare leggermente. Poi si riprese. “Aspetta un attimo, prima chiedi un lavoro e poi mi insulti?”

“Non ho insultato nessuno. A differenza tua.”

“Cosa ti avrei detto?”

“Che sono un bugiardo, che sono stupido, che visto che secondo te sono ricco ho bisogno di un lavoro per passare il tempo …”

“Ok ok ok, ho esagerato.” Lo bloccò, le guance rosa di imbarazzo. “Mi spiace, seriamente. Cazzo, a risentirti sono stato proprio stronzo.”

“Che poi, avessi voluto un passatempo non sarei certo venuto qui.” Spiegò Sakusa tranquillamente.

“Effettivamente.” Concordò Osamu. Buttò un’occhiata sul foglio nelle sue mani. “Hai fatto un sacco di cose.” Constatò curioso. “Commesso, cassiere, cameriere in un café, addirittura contabile?” Lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato. 

“Mio zio mi ha insegnato la contabilità gli ultimi quattro mesi del mio terzo anno, prima di trasferirmi. Tenevo traccia delle spese e delle scorte del magazzino del suo negozio, me la sono cavata bene. C’è scritta la data.”

“C’è scritto anche che sai usare il computer.”

“Il pacchetto Office, precisamente. Excel e Access sono particolarmente utili per organizzare i dati di un’attività, per fare confronti o qualunque cosa ti possa venire in mente. Ho usato quelli per mio zio.”

“E se chiamassi tutte queste persone che direbbero?”

Sakusa fece spallucce. “Non ne ho idea, che ho lavorato bene penso. Nessuno si è mai lamentato.”

“Ma hai cambiato parecchio.”

“Me ne sono andato io.” Sperò che non continuasse su quel filone. Aveva lasciato quei lavori ogni volta che i suoi genitori riuscivano a ottenere un’ora in più a casa, aveva cercato qualcosa che non precludesse passare il tempo con loro, ecco perché alla fine aveva chiesto aiuto a suo zio.

Osamu lo valutò con occhio pigro ma sembrò accettare tranquillamente quella risposta. “Qua sopra c’è anche il tuo numero?”

“E la mia mail. La preferisco.”

“Sì, otterrai quello che voglio io.” E quel ghigno era proprio marca Miya. “Senti, spiegami del problema. Che disponibilità hai?”

A quello, Sakusa non sapeva proprio come rispondere. Per fortuna Osamu lo anticipò. “So che significa essere un atleta del tuo livello, ci sono stato e c’è Tsumu che piange costantemente al telefono.” Ne dubitava, a meno che le lacrime versate dal Miya cafone non fossero la rappresentazione fisica delle anime dei bambini cattivi. “Quindi, parlami delle giornate. C’è una fascia oraria in cui è sicuro che sei libero?”

“La sera, tutti i giorni. E posso alternare mattina e pranzo. Per le lezioni.”

“Oh!” Osamu batté le palpebre. “Da come parlavi pensavo peggio. Penso che il problema più grande siano partite, tornei e cose così, no?”

Sakusa annuì. “Il preavviso minimo fino ad ora è stato di una settimana.”

“E se ti assumessi adesso” Cominciò Miya incrociando le braccia. “come ti comporteresti? Tra pochi giorni ci sono le vacanze estive e a maggio c’è il Kurowashiki.”

“Non torno a casa per le vacanze.” Si fotta Motoya e il suo piagnisteo inutile, non lo avrebbe trascinato in un parco acquatico schifoso come tentava di fare ogni anno. “Il Kurowashiki si fa a poca strada da qui, posso correre ogni volta che ho finito con le partite.”

“Non devi stare con la tua squadra? Non devi riposare?”

“Non dobbiamo allenarci, posso fare i briefing e poi venire a lavorare. Siamo una squadra universitaria, difficilmente riusciremo ad arrivare alla fine.” Alzò le spalle. “Il riposo non è un problema, sono bravo a prendermi cura di me stesso.”

“Non hai fiducia nelle vostre capacità?” Gli chiese Osamu aggrottando le sopracciglia. “So che siete bravi.”

“Abbiamo vinto il torneo collegiale.” Spiegò Sakusa con calma. “Ma non lo facciamo di lavoro. Battere i Raijin, i Falcons, gli Hornets è impensabile. Per non parlare dei Jackals e degli Adlers. E sono solo quelli della V1.” 

“Non ti avrei mai preso per uno che getta la spugna.”

“Il nostro libero titolare ha saltato una partita perché aveva litigato con la sua ragazza.” Qua, Osamu scoppiò a ridere. “Dico solo le cose come stanno. Alla mia squadra piace vincere, ma è solo quello che li spinge. Non bastano due atleti che ci mettono l’anima se il team non è sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda.” Scosse la testa, un po’ risentito. “Non sentono la pallavolo come dovrebbero.”

Osamu ebbe la fugace sensazione di avere a che fare con uno della stessa pasta di Atsumu. Quante volte aveva sentito quelle parole dalla bocca di suo fratello? Non conosceva Sakusa, si erano visti solo attraverso una rete, ma ricordava perfettamente l’aria appassionata con cui effettuava le sue giocate, la libertà di azione e movimento che perdeva completamente una volta al di fuori del campo. Era un amore viscerale che poche persone avrebbero potuto capire.

Sospirò leggermente. “Va bene, guarda. Ti faccio sapere. Prometto.” Lo rassicurò. “Ora però ti mangi qualcosa perché sono le due e sento il tuo stomaco brontolare da qui. Dammi le istruzioni su come vuoi che prepari i tuoi onigiri, devo usare dei guanti?”

*

“Sakusa? Seriamente?”

“Senti, sono tre mesi che cerca un lavoro. Mi ha fatto un po’ pena. E sai quanto ci vuole.”

Effettivamente Suna Rintarou era famoso per essere l’unico di Inarizaki a non aver pianto per la morte della madre di Bambi. O di Mufasa. O per Ellie di Up. 

Stranamente non voleva sentir parlare di Koda fratello orso. Voci misteriose (Jun-chan) raccontavano che era scoppiato a piangere rantolando tra i singhiozzi cose come “ _Era la mamma, cazzo, era la mamma!_ ” e era stato sentito giurare di non ascoltare più neanche una canzone del film per il resto della sua vita. Suna negava con energia, ma la veemenza con cui tirava fuori materiale di ricatto appena si sfiorava l’argomento convinse tutti che un fondo di verità ci doveva essere per forza.

“E poi Komori mi ha fatto leggere il suo curriculum.”

“L’ho visto. È impressionante.” Acconsentì Osamu.

“Finiti gli allenamenti del weekend non avevo neanche la forza per prendere in giro Atsumu e lui riusciva a fare tutta quella roba. È un mostro.”

“Tsumu era convinto fosse un robot.”

“Un robot non gli avrebbe mostrato il dito medio mentre si preparava alla battuta all’ultimo Interhigh.” Disse Suna. Un secondo di silenzio e cominciarono tutti e due a ridere come matti. “Te la ricordi la faccia di tuo fratello?”

“È stato fantastico.” Convenne, asciugandosi una lacrima dall’occhio. “Avrei potuto innamorarmi di Sakusa in quel momento se solo non avessi rischiato di morire malissimo.”

“Per il fatto che era di Itachiyama? O per il suo essere piacevole come Kita-san incazzato nero?”

“Per il fatto che Atsumu si lamenta ancora adesso così tanto di Sakusa che non capisco come fa a non rendersi conto che vuole solo saltargli addosso e avere la sua strada con lui. Tra le altre cose.”

“Ci arriverà.” Mormorò Suna pensoso. “E quando lo farà sarà insopportabile.”

“Decisamente.” Osamu sistemò l’ultimo sgabello sul bancone, sistemandosi il cellulare tra orecchio e spalla. “Komori ha qualcosa di cui avvertirmi?”

“Che vuoi dire? Vuoi dargli una possibilità?”

“Perché non dovrei? Mi sarà decisamente utile, non farà orario pieno e sa un sacco di cose. Ho sentito i suoi ex datori di lavoro e dal punto di vista lavorativo era impeccabile. L’atteggiamento era un po’ freddo ma si dava decisamente da fare.”

“Solo un po’ freddo? Che faceva di strano?”

“Lavorava con guanti e mascherina.” Spiegò Osamu. “Non capisco perché considerarlo un problema, se si trova a suo agio così ben venga. È certamente igienico, non mi lamento.”

“Ma guardati.” Chiocciò Suna. “Tutto imprenditoriale.”

“Finiscila.”

“Perché? Mi piace imprenditoriale.” La voce di Suna si abbassò di qualche tono. “Ce l’hai una scrivania?”

“Rin, no. Non cominciare, sto chiudendo ora e diventare duro in mezzo alla strada non è eccitante come pensi.”

“Bugiardo.”

Sì, decisamente, ma non avrebbe ceduto. “Come vanno gli allenamenti?”

“Bel modo di sviare il discorso.” Lo giudicò Suna. “Gli allenamenti.”

“Volevi sapere di Tsumu che rimorchia la mia agente immobiliare?”

“Che schifo, certa gente non ha standard.” Mugugnò facendolo ridere. “Abbassarsi ad Atsumu.”

“Non lo ammetterei mai davanti a lui ma siamo uguali, Rin.”

“Decisamente no. Posso fare un libro sulle vostre differenze. Tu sei molto meglio.”

La totalità delle persone non sapevano distinguerli. Suna e stranamente Komori erano l’eccezione.

“Devo chiamare Sakusa.”

“Non ha una mail?”

“Certo, e lo preferirebbe. Ma la vita è piena di delusioni.”

“Che stronzo.”

*

“Pronto?”

“Sakusa, sono Osamu. Salva il numero come ‘Capo migliore del mondo’.”

“Non lo farò. Deduco che mi hai assunto.”

“Mandami un messaggio con i tuoi orari, domani sera ti voglio al lavoro. Prima di chiudere ci mettiamo d’accordo con le specifiche e il tuo stipendio, non preoccuparti.”

“Verso che ora?”

“Le sette. E mettiti a tuo agio, mettiti mascherina, guanti, quello che ti pare.”

“Davvero?”

“Hey, sei una delle persone più pulite che conosco, devi stare a posto con te stesso. Mi fido. Ci vediamo domani.”


	2. Anno 1

“Non sto dicendo che non dovevi assumerlo, solo spiegami perché lui?”

Osamu non aveva mai pensato che la gestione del suo locale potesse diventare una questione che avrebbe coinvolto più persone di quanto fosse necessario. E per necessario intendeva circoscritto a lui solo. 

Marzo era iniziato da qualche giorno e nelle ultime due settimane e mezzo si era ritrovato ad avere come dipendente Sakusa Kiyoomi e come parassita fisso suo fratello. Uno lo aveva voluto lui, l’altro si presentava ogni giorno ed infastidiva tutti finché la bocca non veniva tappata con un onigiri al tonno grande quanto la sua testa, esattamente come avrebbe fatto per un gatto randagio particolarmente insistente. La differenza era che Atsumu se ne sarebbe andato solo quando si avvicinava l’ora dei suoi allenamenti e si sarebbe ripresentato puntuale la sera, all’inizio o quasi dell’orario di lavoro di Sakusa. Il gatto invece lo avrebbe rivisto il giorno dopo, se tutto andava bene.

Per Sakusa, invece, erano iniziate le vacanze che lo avrebbero portato al suo secondo anno di università ed era leggermente più libero rispetto a quanto concordato inizialmente. La pratica di pallavolo era un po’ più concentrata con il Kurowashiki alle porte, avendo preso il posto delle ore di lezioni, ma sempre più spesso riusciva ad avvertirlo di una disponibilità temporanea maggiore.

Non sapeva se era stato un bene: Sakusa era dedito e (quasi sempre) rispettoso, ma stava rapidamente scalando la classifica delle persone che avrebbe volentieri preso a pugni. Per essere colui che aveva blaterato riguardo la volontà di suo fratello di essere pestato ogni qualvolta aprisse bocca, doveva ammettere che Sakusa ci stava mettendo un impegno inumano per non essere da meno. E senza alcun motivo: il livello di Atsumu non era nemmeno classificabile, quindi si sarebbe dovuto accontentare di un primo posto fasullo.

Sakusa gli aveva mostrato metodi sicuramente accurati ma difficilmente veloci per sbrigare le pulizie, criticando persino il suo modo di tenere lo spazzolone in mano e apostrofandolo come villano schifoso ogni qualvolta prendeva lo straccio per pulire il bancone.

Alla sua richiesta di delucidazioni, un soave quanto educato “ _Che cazzo c’è ora che non va?_ ”, era iniziata una filippica malevola riguardo l’ignoranza dell’igiene di base, una lezione non richiesta sullo studio dei materiali e delle loro proprietà fisiche e chimiche e l’invito “ _Guarda cosa cazzo hai davanti gli occhi, questo è massello smaltato!_ ” che gli era valsa una ricerca approfondita sul detergente migliore da utilizzare per non far cadere a pezzi il punto focale del suo locale. 

Avrebbe voluto farlo contento solo ed esclusivamente per sbattergli in faccia la propria competenza, ma non aveva nemmeno finito di dare la prima passata che Atsumu era entrato ed aveva sbottato, gli occhi grandi come piattini, “ _Come hai fatto a farlo così lucido? Posso specchiarmi!_ ” e aveva dovuto alzare bandiera bianca. L’espressione saccente di Sakusa infestava i suoi incubi ad occhi aperti.

Per ristabilire l’ordine delle cose, fortunatamente o no ancora doveva deciderlo, a Sakusa era permesso avvicinarsi alla cucina solo per prendere gli ordini dei clienti e per lavare i piatti. Il suo ruolo per i compiti culinari era saltato nel momento in cui aveva scoperto che anche solo pelare le carote, per lui, era un’attività che andava dalle tre alle cinque ore. Era meticoloso oltre l’inverosimile e senza alcun diritto: si trattava di _carote_ , cazzo, non gli aveva chiesto di spellare un riccio di mare, avevano una buccia talmente sottile da essere tagliata letteralmente con lo sguardo, non aveva bisogno di venti minuti di studio approfondito a pezzo, neanche avessero i denti.

Per fortuna era un atleta con un paio di spalle belle grandi, quindi lo scarico e il carico della merce era equamente diviso tra lui e Atsumu, che se voleva mangiare a sbafo era meglio che collaborava e non si limitasse a ridacchiare con le vecchiette del quartiere che si precipitavano a vederli sudare.

I primi pomeriggi del finesettimana, quando il locale era chiuso per organizzare le serate più affollate, erano le ore dedicate alle lezioni di informatica mascherate da riunioni di bilancio nell’ufficio. Era presente lui, il suo blocco di appunti, Sakusa, il portatile di Sakusa e un Atsumu che vantava conoscenze informatiche decisamente inesistenti. 

Sapeva perfettamente che stava mentendo, avevano praticamente vissuto in simbiosi, suo fratello aveva difficoltà a ricordare la password della sua casella mail e l’indirizzo effettivo della sua mail professionale, che consisteva letteralmente nel suo nome e nel suo cognome. L’unica cosa in cui riusciva con una certa maestria, con sorpresa di nessuno, erano le piattaforme sociali.

L’ufficio non era per niente in grado di ospitare tre persone delle loro dimensioni, ma Atsumu non voleva vedere né sentire ragioni. Si sarebbe presentato puntuale come la morte con uno sgabello richiudibile sotto braccio, reclamando il posto alla destra di Sakusa e facendo domande più stupide delle sue sulle celle di Excel. E ce ne voleva.

Sakusa su questo si era dimostrato paziente, aveva risposto alle loro domande con relativa gentilezza, aveva spiegato con calma le varie possibilità che il programma aveva da offrire e lo aveva messo davanti una griglia a quanto diceva infinita che avrebbe dovuto riempire di numeri. Tsumu si lamentava che voleva giocare anche lui. Sakusa praticò con costanza i suoi respiri zen, raggiungendo ogni volta una pace mentale che gli invidiava enormemente.

Il livello di Sakusa era ovviamente troppo più alto del suo in quell’ambito, così gli delegò felicemente il compito di organizzare a suo piacimento un layout a prova di stupido che funzionasse bene, di aiutarlo ad inserire i vari dati e a gestire il tutto, di evidenziare le scadenze e di trovare un modo per tenere sotto controllo anche il magazzino.

Nel momento in cui quelle parole gli uscirono dalla bocca, lui e Atsumu si trovarono davanti ad un fenomeno unico. Una scintilla maniacale spuntò negli occhi scuri di Sakusa, illuminandolo come se avesse ingoiato le lucine di Natale, seguita da un vivace “Posso usare formule e macro?” così fuori dal personaggio che lasciò allibito lui e fece quasi secco suo fratello.

“Cos’è il macro?” Domandò d’istinto. Fu abbastanza per vedere la vita uscire dalle pupille di Sakusa e fargli perdere tutta la sua passione, spingendolo ad abbassare lo sguardo sullo schermo con faccia cupa. Il momento era sparito. 

Atsumu gli tenne il broncio tutto il giorno, lamentandosi di non avere fatto in tempo neanche a fare una foto a causa della sua boccaccia larga. Lui non capiva assolutamente cosa avesse detto di sbagliato. (Cercò su Wikipedia senza farsi vedere. Scoprì che lA macro non era una cosa per lui.)

Così, non era preparato per quella domanda da parte di suo fratello.

“Scusa, puoi ripetere?” 

Atsumu lo guardò accigliato ma non si arrese. “Perché lui?” Chiese quindi di nuovo.

Osamu aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Perché no?”

“Cosa te ne fai di uno che non riesce a lavorare senza guanti?”

Ah, era quel momento della settimana. 

Atsumu aveva preso la pessima abitudine di infastidire Sakusa per cose che non gli competevano solo per avere una reazione, il tutto in situazioni casuali. Sì, perché la domanda era rivolta a lui, ma lo sguardo era dritto su Sakusa, che ricambiava con occhio talmente giudicante da far ribollire suo fratello per l’impudenza.

Il fatto che in quel preciso momento Sakusa stesse lavando i piatti e che i guanti che indossava erano quelli che usava pure la loro madre, alti fino ai gomiti per evitare di bagnarsi le maniche del maglione, gli fece capire che Atsumu aveva solo voglia di dargli il tormento e che non era assolutamente serio. 

“Miya, sei consapevole che posso sentirti?” Commentò piatto Sakusa insaponando un bicchiere. Perché Atsumu era seduto dietro il bancone a tipo cinquanta centimetri da lui, ovviamente poteva sentirlo. “Chiedilo direttamente a me.”

“Non puoi rispondere per Samu.”

“Qualcosa posso inventarmi, non preoccuparti.”

“Perché non hai la mascherina oggi?” Cambiò tattica suo fratello.

“Ce l’ho. Non la indosso ora.”

“Non ha senso indossare la mascherina quando ti pare.” E questo, davvero, non aveva per niente logica. 

Sembrò pensarlo anche Sakusa. “Neanche il colore dei tuoi capelli ha senso, ma non sembra ti stia preoccupando.”

Atsumu si era convinto a cambiare la tonalità dei suoi capelli dopo anni di prese in giro, senza successo. Era, forse, peggio del liceo.

“Vogliamo parlare di capelli, eh Sakusa?” Ringhiò quindi Tsumu, colpito nel vivo. “Parliamo di quel cespuglio di rovi che hai in faccia. Sono pronto!”

“Vedo che è un punto dolente.”

“Te lo do io il punto dolente, bastardo.”

Ora, non era che non voleva intervenire. Lo avrebbe fatto se ci fossero stati clienti nel locale, ma era vuoto e sinceramente stava filmando l’interazione a scopo didattico. In quei primi giorni aveva sentito così tante volte suo fratello punzecchiare Sakusa con argomenti sempre differenti, alla ricerca di una qualunque reazione, che aveva deciso che li avrebbe lasciati liberi di uccidersi come meglio credevano. 

Intanto cercava di raccogliere quante informazioni possibili per provare a studiarli con un che di accademico insieme a Sunarin. Era divertente sentirlo descrivere i video con voce da documentario, commentando riguardo il pavone Atsumu che, in assenza di coda da ruotare, chiedeva aiuto al compagno prescelto per scuotere altro.

Sembrava il momento clou della sua giornata. Ultimamente lo sentiva un po’ stressato, non aveva cuore di privarlo del suo divertimento e, come il bravo ragazzo che era, lo riempiva di video incriminanti. In fin dei conti aveva bisogno di qualcuno che gli spiegasse a cosa assisteva tutti i giorni: non riusciva proprio a capire i rituali di corteggiamento di Atsumu.

“Tsumu, asciuga i piatti.” Gli ordinò secco, improvvisamente infastidito.

“Nemmeno se preghi. Non sono al tuo servizio, a differenza di qualcun altro.”

“Asciuga i piatti e non fiatare, abbiamo venti minuti prima di chiudere e deve essere tutto in ordine.”

“Mi aspettano per gli allenamenti.”

“Osamu-san ho finito, li asciugo io.” Intervenne piano Sakusa. Questo sembrò bastare per scatenare la bestia.

Atsumu si girò con sguardo di fuoco verso di lui. “Perché lui è Osamu-san?” Domandò aggressivo, completamente dimentico della scaramuccia di poco prima. Osamu raddrizzò svelto il cellulare, impostando una messa a fuoco più precisa.

Sakusa, che non si aspettava niente del genere, batté le palpebre. “Perché è il suo nome.” 

“Il mio nome è Atsumu ma tu non lo usi!”

Sakusa lo guardò con la stessa espressione che gli avrebbe riservato se avesse cercato di convincerlo di essere appena tornato da Narnia. “Neanche tu usi il mio.” Rispose tranquillamente.

“Samu ti chiama per cognome!” Atsumu sembrava sconvolto. Il video continuava a girare. “ _Per cognome!_ ” Ribadì con voce leggermente stridula.

“È un rapporto di lavoro.”

“E allora chiamalo Miya-san!”

Sakusa arricciò il naso. “Miya-san è vostro padre.” Osamu lo guardò divertito. Ogni tanto Sakusa aveva delle uscite che non si aspettava decisamente, con una logica tutta sua. Era esilarante.

Atsumu non la pensava allo stesso modo. “Ti rendi conto che non ha assolutamente senso?” Scandì lentamente, gli occhi stretti. "Chiamami Atsumu!”

“Io e te non abbiamo alcun rapporto.” Se si concentrava abbastanza poteva sentire il cuore da Grinch di suo fratello scricchiolare. Sakusa prese un piatto e lo asciugò velocemente. “Sono costretto a interagire con te, ti chiamo come è più accettabile.”

“Accettabile per te?” 

“Accettabile per la nostra attuale relazione.”

Ci furono alcuni secondi di silenzio durante i quali Sakusa continuò a sistemare le stoviglie sotto lo sguardo concentrato di Atsumu. Dopodiché, sulla faccia di suo fratello si allungò un sorriso odioso che prometteva guai. E pugni, ma quello era un suo istinto di default. “Quindi, quando la nostra relazione cambierà, mi chiamerai diversamente.” Constatò con voce dolce.

Sakusa sembrò avvertire il pericolo. “ _Se_.” Precisò stizzito. “ _Se_ la nostra relazione cambierà.”

“Nel momento in cui, sicuramente, per te sarò più che un bellissimo malandrino” Sakusa sbuffò derisorio. “e diventerò il protagonista dei tuoi sogni bagnati, mi chiamerai Atsumu.” Decretò con decisione.

“Ci sono talmente tante cose sbagliate in quella frase che non so da dove cominciare.”

“Ti troverò un soprannome.”

“Non farlo.”

“Non combatterlo.” Atsumu si portò la mano al cuore, sulla faccia un’espressione drammatica rovinata dal tremolio delle sue labbra. “So che vuoi che tra noi ci sia qualcosa.”

“Tre continenti.” Bofonchiò Sakusa. “Un oceano. Venti città.”

“Venti centimetri, forse.” Atsumu lo guardò divertito. “E sarebbero ancora troppi.”

“Sopravvaluti la qualità della tua compagnia, decisamente.” Sakusa scosse la testa.

Atsumu poggiò il gomito sul bancone e mise la faccia sulla mano, le palpebre calate su uno sguardo troppo furbo. “Non vedi l’ora di scoprire quanto sono vere le voci sulla mia _compagnia_.”

“Ew.” 

“Non stai negando.” Sussurrò Atsumu sciropposo.

“Penso che ‘ew’ racchiuda il sentimento.” Gli occhi di Sakusa si strinsero leggermente, fulminandolo. Ma non sembrava solido come voleva far credere.

“Ooooh, lo vuoi.” E il tono languido di suo fratello spinse Osamu a intervenire. 

Fece due colpi di tosse di cui non aveva assolutamente bisogno e vide la schiena di Atsumu irrigidirsi e le orecchie di Sakusa diventare rosa. Sì, era in tempo. E lo avevano decisamente dimenticato. “Avete gli allenamenti, tutti e due” Sibilò. “Dovete sparire.”

“Samu non rompere, ce l’ho tra un’ora.” Sbuffò Atsumu.

“Devo finire …” 

“Non preoccuparti Sakusa, vai a prendere il treno, ci pensa Tsumu.” Sakusa sembrò apprezzare la via d’uscita.

“Cosa? Non sono il tuo schiavo!” 

“Sei uno spreco di spazio. Vieni qui, mangi gratis e non aiuti nemmeno.” Sakusa, intanto, era sparito per prendere le sue cose.

“Con che cazzo di faccia lo dici? Oggi ho scaricato i tuoi sacchi di riso! Se mi viene uno stiramento e non posso giocare me la prenderò con te!”

“Sei in panchina, passeranno anni prima che ti facciano titolare.” Osamu sbatté le palpebre e ghignò. “ _Se_ ti faranno titolare.”

“Se un cazzo, stronzo, vogliamo scommettere?”

“Stai già perdendo una scommessa, non iniziare cose di cui ti pentirai.” 

Sakusa entrò dalla zona ufficio bardato come se stesse andando sulla neve. “Ci vediamo stasera.” Disse con un cenno di saluto a lui e ignorando totalmente Atsumu.

“Oi, Sakkun, aspetta!” Lo chiamò suo fratello, ghignando. Lo scatto del suo sopracciglio all’uso del soprannome dichiarava guerra, ma continuò a camminare. “Puoi aiutarmi per favore?”

Fu solo l’educazione profonda di Sakusa che lo fece fermare e girare lentamente verso di lui, si vedeva chiaramente che avrebbe preferito pugnalarsi la mano, ma l’uso del ‘per favore’ aveva avuto la meglio. Doveva chiedergli se per caso non fosse stato vittima di una tata particolarmente malvagia e bacchettona da piccolo, altrimenti non si spiegava. “Samu dice che non diventerò mai titolare. Vuoi dirgli che si sbaglia?”

“Perché dovrei?” Domandò con voce un po’ aggressiva. 

“Perché è uno stronzo!”

“E tu fagli vedere che ha torto.” Sakusa sospirò stancamente, sistemandosi il borsone sulla spalla. “Davvero, quando finirai di parlare e comincerai finalmente ad agire?” E con quello si girò e uscì dal ristorante.

Osamu si girò verso suo fratello con le sopracciglia alzate e l’aria soddisfatta. Atsumu guardava la porta con le guance rosa di rabbia e la bocca semiaperta. Poteva vedere il bianco brillante dei suoi denti e aveva un che di ferino. “Ha ragione.” Gli disse, solo per farlo incazzare.

Atsumu si riprese dalla sua immobilità. “Non capite un cazzo, nessuno dei due.” Cominciò ad asciugare una padella con una certa violenza. “Sai che significa uscire da re e ritrovarti a leccare il pavimento?”

“Tsumu, non abbiamo nemmeno vinto l’Interhigh, chi diavolo ti ha fatto re?”

“Hai capito cosa intendo, idiota. Lui sta in una fottuta squadra universitaria, quanto gli ci è voluto a diventare titolare? Niente, ecco quanto.”

“Vuoi davvero dirmi che se avesse scelto di farlo professionalmente non avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che poteva per giocare in partita?” La mascella di Atsumu si irrigidì ma non rispose. Un broncio da record gli si piantò in faccia.

Osamu sospirò. “Non prendertela con gli altri se non riesci a ottenere quello che vuoi. Sei entrato nei Jackals. Se non valessi non ti avrebbero neanche guardato due volte.” Suo fratello, però, continuava a stufare. “Sakusa ha ragione. Datti tempo, datti da fare e non venire a piangere. Sei brutto.”

“Vaffanculo.” Mugugnò buttando l’asciugamano nel lavello. “Ho finito stronzo, me ne vado.”

“Vieni stasera?”

“No.” Ma lo avrebbe rivisto sicuramente a mendicare del cibo come un affamato prima della chiusura.

Osamu sorrise. “Asciugati bene quando hai finito l’allenamento e copriti, sai che ti raffreddi facilmente.”

*

“Sono imbarazzanti.”

“Decisamente imbarazzanti!”

“E devo vederli tutti i giorni. _Tutti_.” Osamu sospirò, la polpetta di riso aperta in una mano per inserire una manciata generosa di salmone. “Spero finisca presto. Sono mesi che va avanti questa storia.”

“ _Pagherei_ per vedere dal vivo mio cugino essere annusato così. Ne ho bisogno per vivere.” Disse Komori facendo ripartire il video. “Oh mio Dio! I tuoi clienti non sanno dove guardare! Riesci a fare affari nonostante tutto?”

“Devo ammettere che molti vengono anche per l’intrattenimento.” Osamu si sporse sul cellulare. “Vedi queste due ragazze? Queste qui in fondo? Penso abbiano iniziato un fan club o qualcosa di altrettanto umiliante.”

“Come lo sai?”

“Mi hanno chiesto una foto migliore di loro due che si ringhiano addosso per fare delle spille. Vorrei non aver avuto quella conversazione.”

Suna si avvicinò allo schermo con sguardo concentrato. “Aspettate. Sbaglio o qua Sakusa ha cambiato espressione?” Mise in pausa il video e aspettò conferme. Komori e Osamu inclinarono la testa.

“Come lo capisci?” Domandò Osamu aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Guarda gli occhi.”

“A me sembra la solita faccia stitica.” Mormorò Komori, strizzando le palpebre per vedere meglio.

“Cazzo, è tuo cugino. Non lo vedi che lo guarda strano?”

“Rin, non mi sembra che …” 

“No! Oddio, lo vedo!” Komori spalancò gli occhi e aprì la bocca, battendo le mani sul bancone. “Oh mio Dio, lo sta totalmente squadrando!”

“Come hai fatto a passare da ‘ha la faccia stitica’ a ‘lo sta squadrando’?” Domandò Suna.

“Conosco Kiyoomi meglio di tutti, so quando vuole spogliare la gente.”

“Non sembrava poco fa.” Osamu poggiò davanti a loro due patti con onigiri, decisamente divertito.

“Ha anche un filo di bava!” Rimarcò Komori afferrando il suo e cominciando ad ingozzarsi.

“Ecco, ora stai inventando cose.” 

“Non invento niente! Guardalo! Sembra un alano con la permanente davanti una bistecca!”

“Che immagine orribile.”

“Che schifo. Ci devo lavorare con lui.” Osamu fece una smorfia.

Suna morse il suo onigiri e gli fece un sorriso, le guance gonfie di riso e salmone. Komori era già al secondo. 

Era la prima volta che venivano da Onigiri Miya. Il giorno dopo sarebbe iniziato il Kurowashiki All Japan Volleyball Tournament e si erano stabiliti in un hotel lì vicino insieme alla squadra. Intanto erano riusciti a fare una scappata. 

Sapeva che Rintarou era dispiaciuto per non essergli stato vicino fisicamente per l’inizio dell’attività o ancora prima per tutte le ricerche ma non gliene poteva fare assolutamente una colpa: stavano seguendo la loro strada e, davvero, nessuno dei due poteva permettersi di avere rimpianti. Prima o poi sarebbe riuscito ad aprire una filiale a Tokyo e a vivere lì o Rin avrebbe avuto un’offerta migliore e avrebbero proprio cambiato città insieme, non sapeva come sarebbe stato il futuro. Avevano vent’anni, c’era una vita davanti. Per adesso, avrebbero resistito come meglio potevano.

“Verso che ora arrivano?” Chiese Suna pulendosi le dita su un tovagliolo.

“Sakusa fra una decina di minuti.” Disse Osamu guardando l’orologio. “Tsumu …”

“Che cazzo ci fanno i Raijin qua? Samu, da quando raccogli randagi?”

Lo scampanellio della porta avvertì dell’entrata di Atsumu, che si fiondò velocemente su Suna quasi spaccandogli la schiena. Non gli diede neanche il tempo di reagire. “Sunarin!!!” Gli urlò direttamente nelle orecchie.

“Togliti deficiente!”

“Ti sono mancato? Ti sono mancato!” Gli saltellò intorno come un cane iper eccitato, prima di sedersi vicino a lui. “Allora? Hai visto il locale? Vi spaccheremo la faccia domani.”

“Ha le sue priorità.” Spiegò Osamu tranquillamente ad un divertito Komori, alzando le spalle. “Ti sono piaciuti?” Domandò, vedendo il piatto vuoto.

“Buonissimi!” Komori aveva le stelle negli occhi. “Fai anche gli yaki onigiri?”

“Sicuro, li vuoi adesso o a portar via?”

“E tu chi sei?” 

Komori si girò verso Atsumu, che lo stava guardando con il dubbio negli occhi. Si vedeva chiaramente che non riusciva a fare mente locale. “No, aspetta, ti conosco.”

Komori, tuttavia, non poteva proprio resistere a una presa in giro. “Miya-kun, ti sei già dimenticato di me? Che vergogna!”

Un rapido sguardo tra Suna e Osamu e si misero in azione. “Davvero, Tsumu, che schifo.” Disse suo fratello scuotendo la testa.

“Come fai a metterti le mutande la mattina senza aiuto?” Rincarò Suna. 

“Chi ti dice che non ho aiuto?” Il gemito che seguì lo fece ridacchiare. “No, davvero, ti conosco, ma non mi ricordo.”

“Eeeeh, quella settimana qualcun altro aveva la tua attenzione.” Sorrise Komori prendendo il bicchiere d’acqua che aveva davanti.

“Qualcuno alto.” Canticchiò Osamu pulendo l’area di lavoro.

“Qualcuno moro.” Sussurrò Suna avvicinandosi ad Atsumu con fare sornione. 

Il fatto che la descrizione coincidesse praticamente con il 90% della fauna pallavolistica del liceo non sembrò intaccare minimamente il filo mentale a senso unico di Atsumu, che esclamò. “Sei il libero di Itachiyama! Komori-kun!” Lo vide annuire. “Siamo stati insieme al ritiro della nazionale U19! Allora conosci Omi-kun!”

“Intimamente.” Il tono languido di Komori fece ghignare Suna, già pregustando il disastro. Osamu, invece, mantenne la faccia seria, imponendosi di non ridere. Suo fratello doveva pagare.

Atsumu, ovviamente, si rabbuiò. “In che senso intimamente?” Domandò con voce troppo forzatamente spensierata per illudere chiunque avesse un paio di occhi e orecchie, funzionanti o non.

“Che senso dai ad intimamente?”

“Ci sono molti significati per intimamente.” Intervenne prontamente Suna.

“Decisamente no.” Borbottò Atsumu. “Intimamente vuol dire una cosa sola.”

“Non è detto.” Mormorò Osamu. “Può voler dire un sacco di cose.”

“Oppure no.” Komori sorseggiò la sua acqua. “Forse hai ragione tu. Forse è quella cosa.”

Atsumu strinse gli occhi. “Quella cosa, cosa?”

“Quella cosa.” Rispose Komori vago. “Quella che dici tu.”

“Cioè, cosa dico io?” Ribadì, la gola stretta dall’irritazione.

Come se non bastasse, Sakusa entrò in quel momento. L’odioso suono del campanello li fece guardare tutti e quattro verso la porta con uno scatto sincronizzato che non avrebbero potuto replicare neanche volendo. La sua espressione tranquilla si trasformò in terrore puro una volta che alzò lo sguardo e riconobbe le persone al bancone, lampante nonostante la mascherina. 

“No.” Alitò, gli occhi spalancati. “Questo no.”

“Kiyoomi!!!” Strillò Komori facendogli fare un piccolo balzo, un sorriso che andava da un orecchio all’altro. Atsumu lo guardò male, offeso per conto di Sakusa e ovviamente invidioso per l’uso del nome proprio che a lui era precluso. Suna alzò la mano per salutarlo, un ghigno stampato in faccia. “Ciao Sakusa-kun.” Mormorò piacevolmente. 

“Osamu-san, sono malato.” Sibilò Sakusa aprendo di nuovo la porta per andarsene e facendo ridacchiare Suna.

“Vatti a cambiare, c’è la divisa con il logo fresca di lavanderia. Le ho ritirate stamattina.” Lo bloccò il suo capo cominciando a preparare gli ingredienti sul piano di lavoro.

“Mi prendo il giorno.” Continuò testardo cercando un appoggio che non avrebbe trovato.

“Oggi è previsto pienone, mi servi.”

“Non sono mai mancato. Mi stai negando il diritto di malattia?” Domandò accusatorio. 

“Sì.” Perché avrebbe sofferto come aveva fatto lui da quando lo aveva assunto. “Fila a cambiarti, c’è anche una mascherina personalizzata tutta per te.”

“Chi ha previsto pienone? Le tue analisi campate in aria?”

“Esattamente.”

“Kiyoomi, non sei felice di vedermi?” Komori batté le palpebre come una principessa Disney. “Ho fatto tutta questa strada solo per te!”

Sakusa aggrottò le sopracciglia e non rispose. Era meglio così, sarebbe uscito qualcosa di talmente osceno che qualche divinità sarebbe sicuramente rotolata chissà dove.

“Intimamente?” Chiese a bassa voce Atsumu a Suna, le sopracciglia aggrottate. Suna annuì. “Intimamente.” Confermò con aria cospiratoria.

“Vieni ad abbracciarmi!” Continuò il libero, alzandosi in piedi e spalancando le braccia.

Nero di rabbia, Sakusa si diresse verso la porta che portava alle zone del solo personale, schivando le mani tentacolari di suo cugino con una scioltezza che sapeva di abitudine. “Me la pagherai.” Sibilò ad Osamu, che gli rispose con un sorriso da schiaffi.

“Aspetta Omi!” Atsumu scese dallo sgabello e gli corse dietro. Sakusa non rallentò il passo ma mormorò aggressivo. “Non chiamarmi così.”. Ovviamente Atsumu non lo ascoltò. “Lo conosci davvero? _Intimamente_?” Domandò con un pizzico di isteria, la voce soffocata dalla porta chiusa.

“È stato divertente.” Cinguettò Komori rimettendosi a sedere con un sorriso enorme stampato in faccia. “Potrei avere degli yaki onigiri con la carne?”

“Puoi avere tutto quello che vuoi.” Promise Osamu ridacchiando.

“Pago io per lui.” Brindò con la sua acqua Suna, alzando il bicchiere con solennità.

*

“Ushijima è stato chiamato per la nazionale olimpionica.” La voce spezzata di Suna risuonò dagli altoparlanti del telefono, echeggiando nel locale vuoto in maniera straziante. Atsumu si lasciò sfuggire una risata decisamente amara. 

Osamu aveva appena chiuso il ristorante, aveva suo fratello davanti con la faccia schiacciata sul bancone, il cellulare appoggiato ad una bottiglia d’acqua e la faccia del suo ragazzo in videochiamata.

Sakusa era andato via cinque minuti prima, il tempo di vedere Atsumu entrare e schiantarsi sullo sgabello senza neanche salutarlo e dare un’occhiata ai messaggi di suo cugino che cominciarono a far impazzire il suo telefonino quasi nello stesso momento, informandolo dell’ultima notizia nel mondo della pallavolo. Dai trilli che scandivano la conversazione con frequenza isterica aveva capito che non doveva aver preso la notizia in maniera migliore. 

“Sarà una serata di merda.” Lo aveva sentito mormorare chiudendo gli occhi e portandosi il cellulare alla fronte dopo aver letto, le spalle che crollavano. Era il primo gesto stanco che gli vedeva fare da quando era iniziata la loro collaborazione mesi addietro. Fino a quel momento era stato una macchina, a volte non capiva nemmeno lui come riuscisse a trovare la forza di schizzare da un posto a un altro come un flipper dopo quegli allenamenti massacranti e a portare comunque a termine il suo lavoro senza scivolare nemmeno una volta. 

“Cosa è successo?” Gli aveva chiesto a voce bassa, lasciando suo fratello a fondersi con il bancone. “Qualcosa di grave?”

“No, non è grave. Devono solo accettarlo e rendersi conto che forse non è una cosa bella come pensano.” Rispose criptico. Aveva guardato la schiena curva di Atsumu con un’espressione morbida e aveva scosso la testa. “Buona fortuna con gli altri due.” Non lo aveva capito immediatamente, ma dopo gli fu tutto più chiaro.

“Che cazzo pretendo, non riesco nemmeno a entrare in campo.” Rin aveva gli occhi cerchiati di rosso e lucidi ma non lo avrebbe visto versare nemmeno una lacrima. A differenza di suo fratello, che aveva resistito solo fino a che Sakusa non li aveva salutati ed era uscito dalla porta con il cellulare all’orecchio, cercando di parlare con un Komori decisamente sconvolto, almeno a giudicare dalla sfilza di parolacce e maledizioni che sentiva uscire fuori nonostante tutta quella distanza. 

“Non ci riesce nessuno.” Mormorò Atsumu tirando su con il naso. Fino a poco prima aveva la faccia accartocciata dentro un fazzoletto e la guancia ostinatamente schiacciata sul bancone. 

“È entrato un anno prima di voi.” Cercò di farli ragionare Osamu.

“È diventato titolare immediatamente.” Rispose suo fratello, la voce decisamente nasale ma non per questo meno arrabbiata .

“Stiamo parlando di Ushijima Wakatoshi.” Rintarou ridacchiò senza allegria. “È un cazzo di cannone. Ci ha uccisi al Kurowashiki.”

“Almeno siete durati.” Atsumu sistemò meglio la faccia sul legno, lacrime e moccio a macchiare la brillantezza del bancone. Avrebbe dovuto disinfettarlo e lucidarlo appena si fosse deciso a staccarsi, prima che Sakusa riuscisse a vederne l’alone opaco con la sua vista laser e lo convincesse a bruciarlo. Doveva ammettere che poteva avere ottime probabilità, Tsumu si stava decisamente impegnando a spargere le sue secrezioni ovunque. Le carcasse di fazzoletti umidi stropicciati tutte intorno a lui rendevano quel quadretto ancora più schifoso.

“Solo perché Komori si è allenato con Sakusa da quando erano piccoli e se lo è trovato spesso davanti.” Suna scosse la testa. “È l’unico motivo per cui è riuscito a entrare. Ma quando era fuori ci ha ammazzati.”

“Lui però ce l’ha fatta. È stato bravo.”

“Non dite stronzate, gli Adlers non sono solo Ushijima.” Osamu li bloccò, finalmente stufo. “C’è Romero. _Romero_ , ragazzi. Hirugami. Ci sono un sacco di mostri. E anche voi avete un sacco di gente fuori dal comune.”

“Rimane il fatto che Ushiwaka è titolare e noi no.” Vide Rintarou mordersi l’interno delle guance, lo sguardo basso. “Ushiwaka è stato convocato per le olimpiadi e noi non siamo riusciti neanche a entrare nel radar. O a toccare palla nelle partite ufficiali.”

“Omi-kun stravede per Ushiwaka del cazzo.” Gli occhi di Atsumu si riempirono di nuovo di lacrime, il naso si arricciò e Osamu gemette ad alta voce. “No, anche questo no.”

“Dio, Tsumu, almeno girati dall’altra parte. Sei veramente brutto quando piangi.” Sembrava che, per quanto triste, Rin non avesse abbandonato la sua voglia di prendere in giro suo fratello. Ad essere sinceri, il suo ragazzo sarebbe dovuto essere morto per scegliere di lasciare in pace Atsumu anche solo per cinque minuti.

“Che ha più di noi?” Domandò Atsumu tirando su con il naso e tamponandosi una narice rossa con un fazzoletto pulito. “I capelli noiosi?”

“La faccia mono espressione.” Ci si mise anche Suna, cominciando a dondolare sulla sedia.

“Magari gli puzzano i piedi.” Aiutò Osamu con un sorriso leggero.

“Forse dovrei tingermi i capelli di quel colore strano. Cos’è, marrone? Con qualcosa di verde scuro?”

“No.” Risposero in coro Osamu e Suna, la voce piatta. Atsumu fece spallucce, ancora rimanendo così piegato. C’era da chiedersi se il collo stesse chiedendo aiuto. “Che cazzo di genetica ha per avere un colore del genere?”

“Aliena. Spiegherebbe un sacco di cose.”

Ad Osamu non piaceva vederli così. Era abituato ad Atsumu sbruffone e a Rin così sicuro di sé da dare il tormento ai centrali avversari, non sopportava di avere davanti quelle caricature di giocatori.

Sapeva che, a parte Komori nell’ultimo torneo, non erano riusciti nemmeno a mettere piede in campo. Aveva sentito Atsumu lamentarsi praticamente ogni giorno, in fin dei conti vivevano insieme ed era costretto a sorbirselo ogni volta che era di umore nero. Sapeva che Rin aveva un altro carattere e durante le loro chiamate avvertiva il suo umore peggiorare ogni giorno di più, sentiva che stava facendo il pieno e che prima o poi sarebbe scoppiato. Non si aspettava che succedesse in contemporanea con gli altri due, però. Fortuna che a Komori ci stava pensando Sakusa, altrimenti non avrebbe saputo proprio dove mettere le mani.

O forse no, aveva il sacro terrore che Sakusa mantenesse alto il suo nome e facesse lavorare troppo la sua personalità atroce. Era consapevole delle sue abilità sociali inesistenti, puntava solo sul fatto che la vicinanza e la complicità tra cugini fosse un motivo abbastanza valido da non spingere al suicidio uno dei liberi migliori in circolazione.

“Perché è così difficile?” Sentì domandare Rin, retorico. “Mi basta una possibilità. Una.”

“Sapevo che Toshio-san era una bestia, ma cazzo, vorrei far vedere quanto valgo.” Mormorò suo fratello. Già a casa doveva sentire le sviolinate sul setter in carica dei Jackals, in quel momento non ne aveva la voglia. 

“Siete due ragazzine.” Osamu, sinceramente, era rimasto anche troppo zitto. Vederli sguazzare in quella pozza di autocommiserazione aveva innescato la miccia che cercava di tenere sotto controllo da quando aveva visto quelle facce da funerale, più per il suo ragazzo che per suo fratello. Ma non ce la faceva più. “Anzi, Jun-chan ha più palle di tutti voi.”

Suna lampeggiò uno sguardo malevolo. “Samu, vaffanculo.”

“No, seriamente, vi state lamentando da un casino di tempo, ogni giorno.” Osamu scosse la testa, deluso. “Dopo un po’ non vi fate schifo da soli?”

“Che ne vuoi sapere tu? Fai onigiri.” Lo accusò suo fratello.

“E allora andatevene affanculo da qualche altra parte. Siete sempre qua a piagnucolare ma non mi sembra che facciate qualcosa di più per cambiare la situazione.” Batté una mano sul bancone, sporgendosi verso di loro. “Vi sembra il modo di reagire questo?”

“Cosa dovrei fare?” Gridò Atsumu con gli occhi spalancati. “Andare da Foster e dirgli di darmi una possibilità?”

“Perché no? Ci hai mai provato?” Il silenzio che seguì gli fece capire che no, l’orgoglio era troppo per abbassarsi. Ma non potevano averlo in quel momento, non ne avevano alcun diritto e dovevano capirlo presto. Quindi, sospirando, domandò a Rin. “Come ha fatto Komori a entrare in partita l’ultima volta?”

Lo vide aggrottare le sopracciglia, pensandoci un attimo. “Ha fatto notare le schiacciate di Sakusa e si è vantato di aver lavorato con lui. Che sapeva contrastare giri infami.” Lo sentì mormorare. 

“Quindi ha fatto quello che non avete fatto voi. Ha girato le sue carte, ha rischiato.” 

“È andata male.” Disse Suna. “Abbiamo perso.”

“Ma si è fatto notare, a differenza nostra.” Accettò finalmente Atsumu, alzando la testa dal bancone con un sospiro profondo. “Omi-kun mi aveva detto mesi fa di agire.”

“Di sicuro sta insultando Komori in questo momento.” Li informò Osamu.

“Lo sento piangere e maledire i suoi nei, se volete saperlo.” Ridacchiò piano Suna, lo sguardo vergognoso abbassato sulle sue mani. Si sentì un tonfo che lo fece irrigidire. “Wow, questo era brutto.”

Neanche un secondo e videro la porta della sua camera spalancarsi, Komori entrare come una furia avvicinandosi al computer sul quale Suna aveva attiva la videochiamata, arrabbiato come non avevano mai immaginato di vederlo. “Licenzia quello stronzo di mio cugino o radigli la testa, solo la striscia centrale. Deve soffrire.” Sibilò, troppo vicino alla fotocamera per poter far vedere qualcosa di più di un sopracciglio aggrottato e qualche capello. Sentirono Suna intimargli di allontanarsi dallo schermo.

Osamu rimase un attimo destabilizzato. “Non posso, può denunciarmi.” 

“Lascia stare i capelli di Omi, voglio riuscire a vedere se si muovono da soli come quelli di Medusa se lo faccio incazzare abbastanza.” Spiegò Atsumu contrariato. 

“Quelli erano serpenti.” Gli ricordò Suna.

“Vuoi dirmi che non vedi la somiglianza?” 

“Non farti uccidere dal mio dipendente. Sarò moralmente obbligato a coprirlo.” Osamu si mise una mano sulla fronte, avvertendo un principio di mal di testa: l’ultima cosa che gli serviva era il circo al completo.

“Stronzo.” Borbottò Atsumu. Poi strizzò gli occhi e si avvicinò allo schermo del cellulare. “Komori-kun, sbaglio o sei chiazzato?” Ed era vero, il pianto non faceva proprio per Komori.

“Vaffanculo Miya, come se tu fossi messo meglio.”

“Miya io o Miya lui?” 

“Tutti i Miya che ho davanti in questo momento, non sopporto nessuno.” Sbottò schiantandosi sulla poltrona a fagiolo di Suna. Incrociò le braccia, abbassò il mento direttamente sul petto e ringhiò. “Wakatoshi del cazzo.”

“Non voglio nemmeno sapere cosa ti ha detto tuo cugino.” Disse Osamu alzandosi per prendere il disinfettante ora che suo fratello si era deciso di scrostarsi dal bancone.

“Oh, niente di che. Prima mi ha fatto urlare, poi ha detto che faticava a seguirmi, che non capiva che dicevo perché non scandivo bene le parole e di scegliere se piangere o strillare perché tutte e due le cose insieme non andavano bene.”

“Beh, aveva ragione.” Intervenne Suna, decisamente più allegro. “Ti sentivo perfettamente ma non ti capivo nemmeno io. Era tipo un unico suono continuo inarticolato, intervallato da parolacce.”

“Vaffanculo anche tu.”

“Adoro il fatto che Komori-kun perda completamente la facciata quando è incazzato come una biscia.” Cinguettò Atsumu afferrando un altro fazzoletto pulito, un sorriso lacrimoso in faccia.

Komori fece un ghigno che prometteva dolore. “È un tratto di famiglia.” Sussurrò diabolico facendo scoppiare a ridere Suna e Osamu e sbiancare leggermente Atsumu.

“Quindi,” Continuò, incurante di aver assicurato mesi di incubi a quello che si divertiva a chiamare ‘futuro acquisto in famiglia’. “dopo avermi informato che dovevo assolutamente soffiarmi il naso perché sentiva il moccio scendere da lì – sì, gente, ha detto questo – ha cominciato a elencarmi le magnifiche abilità di Ushijima Wakatoshi e come non potremmo mai sperare di eguagliarlo.” 

“Non ci credo.” Mormorò Atsumu con gli occhi spalancati. “Non l’ha fatto.”

Komori fece una smorfia. “No. O, meglio, sì, ma _potrei_ avere esagerato. Mi ha ricordato comunque che abbiamo ruoli differenti e quindi non devo fissarmi su una stronzata del genere, di concentrarmi sui miei obiettivi.”

Sospirando, si mise a giocare con il laccio della sua felpa. “Ha detto che Ushiwaka è sempre stato coccolato dalla Shiratorizawa,” La voce era un mormorio che poco aveva della furia di poco prima. “che forse non era un bene essere convocato in quel momento preciso, che è un grande ma le sue capacità non erano progredite più di tanto.” Arricciò il naso, grattandosi la punta. “E che era ora di smetterla di comportarmi da ragazzina e che l’invidia era una brutta cosa. Così ho chiuso la telefonata e ho lanciato il cellulare sul letto.”

“Ha detto la stessa cosa Osamu!” Esalò Suna. “La parte della ragazzina intendo. E devo informarti che il tuo telefonino non è atterrato sul letto.”

“Certo che sì, l’ho visto.”

“Penso che prima tu abbia fatto un buco nel muro, allora.” Komori agitò una mano come se fosse un dettaglio inutile.

“Io non sono invidioso.” Sputò Atsumu. La marea di pernacchie che ricevette lo fecero alzare dallo sgabello con rabbia. “Non sono invidioso! Sono diecimila volte meglio di Ushiwaka!”

“Nel tuo campo sicuramente.” Disse Osamu, cercando di togliere il moccio di suo fratello dal bancone con una smorfia concentrata e molto olio di gomito. “Ma ti sta rodendo il fegato comunque.”

“Sono troppo al di sopra per essere invidioso di Ushiwaka!” 

“Stai piangendo come una fontana a causa sua. La smetti di inventarti cose?” Intervenne Suna.

“Ottobre.” Sbottò Atsumu, alzando il dito e puntandolo verso lo schermo del cellulare di suo fratello da dove Suna e Komori lo osservavano curiosi. “Entro ottobre sarò scelto come setter di prima corda. Dominerò la V1 e Ushiwaka potrà baciarmi il culo.”

“Basta che smetti di perdere liquidi qua sopra, la gente ci mangia.” Borbottò Osamu strofinando il detergente sull’alone opaco.

“Va bene, accetto.” Cinguettò Komori, l’umore improvvisamente allegro. 

“Tu non sei in gioco, sei già entrato in partita.” Lo guardò male Rin.

“Sì, come riserva. Qua si parla di prima corda, sono dentro!”

“Che poi, perché eri incavolato con Sakusa-kun?”

Komori mise su un broncio adorabile che confermò la sua parentela con Sakusa. “Volevo _solo_ lamentarmi.” Si lagnò. “Posso averne il diritto? L’ho chiamato per sfogarmi, non per avere un fottuto grillo parlante che mi faceva la morale. Me ne sbatto del suo tono saccente, se lo ficcasse nel sedere insieme alla sua boria.”

“Non mettere Sakusa e sedere nella stessa frase, qualcuno potrebbe andare in autocombustione.” Avvertì Suna con un ghigno.

“Sunarin, fai a farti fottere.” Atsumu sporse il labbro. “Omi ha la ragazza.”

“Cazzo dici?”

“Li ho visti tre giorni fa qua vicino.” Osamu vide suo fratello muovere una spalla, gli occhi bassi sul fazzoletto che cercava di polverizzare con le dita. “È carina.”

“Che io sappia non ha nessuno.” Disse Komori mentre si allungava sulla scrivania per prendere un kleenex dalla confezione, le sopracciglia aggrottate. 

“Beh, li ho visti. Chi se ne frega.” Alzò gli occhi e fece il solito sorriso storto malandrino che preannunciava guai. “E questo finesettimana ho un appuntamento caldo, alla faccia vostra.”

Osamu inspirò profondamente, alzandosi per andare a sciacquare al lavello il panno sporco un attimo dopo vedere Suna mostrare a suo fratello il dito medio e sentire Komori augurargli di fare cilecca. Non voleva sentire niente, prevedeva solo altri giorni di inferno.

*

Doveva dire ad Osamu di investire in un condizionatore. Uno qualsiasi, poteva anche avere quattrocento anni e andare a manovella, ma ne avevano bisogno. Altrimenti si sarebbero sciolti tutti.

Agosto ad Osaka era piovoso, ma il caldo secco stranamente aiutava. Tokyo era decisamente più umida e aveva odiato ogni estate passata lì, dove non potevi uscire che la pressione ti scendeva a terra e ti sentivi costantemente appiccicaticcio. La quantità di gel disinfettante che consumava in una sola settimana concorreva felicemente con quella usata in un singolo mese invernale.

Ad Osaka, invece, si trovava molto meglio. La pioggia regnava sovrana ma si trattava di classici temporali estivi, fastidiosi, sì, ma decisamente tiepidi e leggeri. Tuttavia, anche se il termometro che segnava una temperatura più vicina ai 35° che ai 25° lo metteva davanti ad un clima temperato all’esterno, nel locale le cose cambiavano: si trattava di un ristorante, per Dio, possibile che il calore costante che saliva dai fornelli non avesse intaccato minimamente l’integrità di Osamu?

Di cosa era fatto? Amianto?

Anche i clienti non sopportavano la temperatura interna. Lo vedeva nelle signore con i ventagli in mano che si mettevano all’opera ogni qualvolta Osamu accendeva la griglia, agitandoli sempre più veloci ad ogni fetta di verdura o carne poggiata sui ferri roventi, o nelle birre ghiacciate che venivano praticamente inalate, le gocce di condensa sul vetro colorato accettate come sollievo temporaneo per fronti o mani sudate, con suo sommo disgusto, o, ancora, nei gruppi di ragazze vestite in maniera sempre più succinta, pronte a sperare di vedere se fosse la giornata buona per poter ammirare finalmente Osamu senza maglietta e a scoprire se magari era permesso toccare un po’. No, non se lo stava inventando, aveva sentito i loro gorgoglii estatici. Avrebbe voluto informarle sulle norme igieniche ma si astenne, in fin dei conti non stavano molestando lui ed erano clienti paganti neanche troppo fastidiosi. 

Quindi, decise che era arrivato il momento di prendere il suo capo ed iniziare una seria opera di convincimento.

“Fa caldo.” Cominciò secco. Aveva sempre sostenuto che esporre il problema senza troppi giri di parole avrebbe fatto metà del lavoro. 

Osamu alzò gli occhi dalla vaporiera, la fronte umida di sudore, i capelli sotto il cappello nero sicuramente inguardabili. L’aria svagata sulla sua faccia gli suggerì che si era completamente estraniato dietro al condimento del riso, come se fosse appena uscito dal suo mondo ideale.

“Oh?” Disse solo, guardandosi attorno. Aveva le gote di un rosso violento, cotte dal calore rovente del cibo che gli andava dritto in faccia, e gli occhi un po’ secchi, ma si vedeva chiaramente che non avvertiva alcun disagio. Sperava solo potesse notare in che stato si trovava il signore sulla settantina all’angolo, noto cliente abituale di cui non ricordava mai il nome ma che li trattava come fossero i suoi nipoti, abbracciato ad una brocca d’acqua congelata neanche fosse la sua ancora di salvezza, mentre osservava rapito la puntata di una serie coreana particolarmente senza senso sulla tv impostata lì in alto. 

“Oh.” Sakusa strinse gli occhi, guardando critico la maglia nera umida che era incollata al tronco di Osamu come una seconda pelle. “Ti sembra modo di cucinare? Avrai bisogno di installare una doccia, perché è decisamente schifoso.”

“Alle signore sembra piacere.” Rispose con un sorriso sornione, indicando leggermente un gruppetto di ragazze che lo occhieggiavano e ridacchiavano.

“Ew.” 

“Guardano pure te, non preoccuparti.”

“EW!” Davvero, non aveva bisogno di quell’informazione. Sentì l’improvviso impulso di coprirsi con qualcosa di informe come un poncho, ma aggiungere strati lo avrebbe portato ad una temperatura interna maggiore e, seriamente, non avrebbe giovato al suo piano.

“Non fa così caldo.” Disse Osamu alzando le spalle, aprendo con cura due uova per preparare la maionese. “Prendi quella ciotola.”

“I clienti si stanno liquefacendo.” Lo informò Sakusa, passandogli una terrina bianca e guardandolo separare i tuorli dagli albumi. “Io mi sto liquefacendo. Non so come tu non sia ancora evaporato.” 

“Resistenza spaziale.” Lo informò con un ghigno lascivo, cominciando a sbattere con una frusta. Aggiunse l’olio a filo e succo di limone poco per volta, continuando a sbattere con più energia, il tutto guardando Sakusa con un’espressione di superiorità.

“Dovrei essere impressionato?” Gli domandò Sakusa con occhi morti, un sopracciglio alzato pronto a giudicarlo.

“Mi sto assicurando la clientela.” Gli rivelò sornione. Un trillo di risatine raggiunse le loro orecchie e Sakusa si sentì messo in vendita anche se non stava facendo nulla. “Dovresti metterti a farlo anche tu. Aiuta i muscoli.” E, decisamente, i suoi bicipiti erano piuttosto gonfi.

“Suna sarà felice.” Accettò laconico. “Ora, facciamo qualcosa per rinfrescare il locale o dobbiamo aspettare che ai clienti prenda un colpo di calore?”

“Reggi qua, devo controllare il riso.” E gli mollò ciotola e frusta. “Svelto, gira quel coso sennò impazzisce la maionese.”

Decisamente terrorizzato, Sakusa mosse la frusta come se ne andasse della sua vita. “Che significa esattamente ‘impazzisce’?” Domandò cauto. Seriamente, cosa avrebbe dovuto fare quell’ammasso informe di roba gialla viscida? Prendere vita e uccidere qualcuno?

“Continua, stai andando bene.” Lo ignorò totalmente Osamu. “Girati un po’ a destra … sì, così, perfetto.”

Sakusa continuò a sbattere uova e olio con vigore per alcuni minuti, cercando di capire come aveva fatto a rimanere incastrato in quel modo. Mosse la testa verso Osamu e lo beccò con il cellulare in mano. “Cosa stai facendo?” 

“Sto documentando la prima cosa utile che riesci a fare in cucina.” Lo informò. Se avesse avuto le mani libere gli avrebbe mostrato entrambe le dita medie.

“Sei tu che non vuoi che ti aiuti.”

“Il tuo pelare le carote lasciava a desiderare.” Disse spietato. “Sei portato per fare la maionese, però. Sarà il tuo compito da oggi in poi.”

“Decisamente no.” Rispose categorico. Non lo avrebbe fregato così facilmente.

“Hai i muscoli, usali.”

“Li hai anche tu.” Guardando dentro la ciotola, vide che il pasticcio iniziale si era trasformato magicamente in una crema liscia. “Quanto ancora devo fare?”

Osamu guardò il contenuto della terrina con sguardo professionale. “Puoi smettere.” Stoppò il video e prese la ciotola. “Cazzo se sei veloce, la pallavolo fa bene alla maionese.”

“Non c’è un altro metodo?” Domandò Sakusa. 

“Di che ti lamenti? Non sei neanche sudato.” No, lui non sudava facilmente senza motivo e questo era decisamente niente, ma farlo con quel caldo era stancante. “Si può fare con il frullatore a immersione o con le fruste elettriche, ma non davanti ai clienti. Perderei di credibilità.” E si girò per prendere qualcosa.

In meno di un attimo si ritrovò con due piatti caldi tra le mani e non poteva spiegare assolutamente come fossero arrivati lì. Ringraziava solo anni di riflesso incondizionato che lo avevano allenato per ogni evenienza, altrimenti si sarebbe dovuto mettere a pulire i pezzi di porcellana per terra. “Sono del tavolo tre.” Lo informò Osamu sbrigativo. “Non insultare nessuno e fai un sorriso, non ti è morto il gatto.”

“Non lo sai.” Mormorò a voce bassa. Osamu lo sentì comunque e ridacchiò. “Continuiamo dopo la conversazione.” 

Il tavolo tre era il tavolo delle ragazze. Erano tutte girate verso Osamu, ammirandone le spalle ampie e la vita stretta. Erano tutte parole loro, sembravano non rendersi conto del volume della loro voce. Il sorriso compiaciuto di Osamu rendeva ovvio che i complimenti erano arrivati anche alle sue orecchie. Ora capiva di più lo spettacolo della maionese, ma non lo avrebbe accettato così facilmente.

Non pensava seriamente che la vanità fosse uno dei punti in comune con il suo gemello, ma ad essere sincero non ne era molto stupito: Osamu idolatrava il suo cibo come Atsumu faceva con le sue alzate, era stato forse troppo di parte per non notarlo prima.

Poggiò i piatti al centro del tavolo con mano esperta, rendendo il più agevole possibile la presa sulla varietà di onigiri ordinati. “Ecco il vostro ordine.” Mormorò, notando che non si erano accorte della sua presenza. Tre paia di occhi slittarono di scatto su di lui in sincrono. Era un po’ inquietante. “Avete bisogno di altro?”

“Sì, un’informazione.” Domandò la ragazza alla sua destra, lo sguardo furbo sotto le ciglia. “Osamu-san è già preso?” 

“Yukiko!” La rimproverò la sua amica, rossa in faccia, dandole uno schiaffo sul braccio con forza decisamente mascolina a dispetto dell’aspetto delicato. Sicuramente l’informazione era per lei, la compagna aveva solo la faccia tosta adeguata per porre una domanda del genere. 

“Temo sia meglio chiederlo direttamente a lui.” Non si sarebbe mai, _mai_ , immischiato in queste cose. Non per morale o altro, alimentare la nuvola di mistero riguardo lo status sentimentale di Osamu era un ottimo modo per passare il tempo. Aveva promesso di impegnarsi a rendere la vita del suo capo più difficile che poteva da quando aveva accettato di accogliere come ospite fisso Motoya e lo aveva costretto a servirlo nonostante il suo rifiuto categorico. Motoya era stato un incubo. Suna lo aveva preso in giro. Osamu avrebbe pagato.

La ragazza fece il broncio. Poi stirò le labbra lucide in un sorriso. “E tu invece?” Chiese con voce morbida. “Hai qualcuna da sbattere come quelle uova?” 

E questo decisamente non se lo aspettava. 

Sentì le sue amiche ridacchiare, lui era un po’ troppo sorpreso per fare di più che battere le palpebre un paio di volte e domandare un “Mi scusi?” con voce così gelida da far correre a gambe levate giocatori con una massa e un’altezza decisamente superiore.

La ragazza non sembrò impressionata, anzi. Si sporse sul tavolo con le spalle strette, la scollatura in mostra. “Oh, puoi darmi del tu.” Disse piegando la testa di lato per scoprire la curva del collo. “Più volte, se ti va.” Mormorò suadente.

“Sakusa, c’è il tavolo quattro da servire.” Lo richiamò Osamu

Grato della scappatoia, si defilò più veloce della luce arrivando al bancone con passo svelto. “Non farmi più andare là.” 

“Hai rimorchiato?” Domandò Osamu con un sorriso pigro, guardando il gruppetto oltre la sua spalla fiondarsi sugli onigiri con vigore. Molestare la gente metteva sempre un certo appetito. “Che dirà la tua ragazza?”

“La mia cosa?” Chiese con voce atona. E non era un ‘cosa’ da ‘ _non ho capito bene cosa hai detto, potresti ripeterlo per favore?_ ’ ma più da ‘ _di cosa stracazzo stai parlando???_ ’. Con Sakusa la differenza era sottile, ma dopo mesi Osamu poteva vantarsi di riuscire a riconoscerne la sfumatura nonostante la mancanza di inflessione.

Quindi, spostò lo sguardo su di lui aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Non hai una ragazza?”

“No.” Si guardò intorno alla ricerca dei piatti. “Cosa devo portare al quattro?”

Osamu sbatté le palpebre. “Oh, niente, ti vedevo a disagio e ho pensato di salvarti.” Era in momenti come questi che lavorare con Miya Osamu era una cosa bellissima. Certo, se avesse comprato un climatizzatore sarebbe stato anche meglio. Decise di essere diretto.

“Devi parlare con i proprietari per installare un condizionatore.” Lo informò deciso. “Sabato ci studiamo il bilancio e vediamo se riusciamo a ritagliare qualcosa per ogni evenienza, ma sono spese che devono coprire loro. Molti tuoi clienti sono anziani e decisamente non vuoi portarli alla tomba prima del previsto, non farebbe bene all’attività.”

“Era questo quello che volevi prima, quindi.” Osamu ridacchiò. “Dimmelo subito la prossima volta, stasera faccio una chiamata. Ora vai a controllare Ojiisan, sta borbottando dietro il televisore da un po’ troppo tempo.”

Ojiisan doveva essere il signore della telenovela. Si avvicinò cauto cercando di non farsi notare altrimenti lo avrebbe catturato per parlare. Non era irrispettoso, davvero, solo non voleva parlare. Semplice.

Constatando che era in perfetta forma, a giudicare dagli improperi sapientemente fantasiosi che gli uscivano di bocca verso un tizio con la faccia da orango in tv, non fece in tempo ad allontanarsi che venne fermato dalla sua voce rauca. “Sakusa-kun, vieni a farmi compagnia. Aiutami a capire se Kyung-Soon ha dato il benservito al biondino con la bocca larga.” Borbottò, adocchiandolo da sotto un sopracciglio cespuglioso.

 _Preferirei infilzarmi l’occhio con la tua bacchetta usata_ , pensò di istinto. “Non posso, devo lavorare.” Rispose invece con voce professionale. Buttò un’occhiata al tavolo e scoprì che l’acqua era terminata. Si avvicinò afferrando la brocca e una mano rugosa lo prese per il polso. Chiuse un attimo gli occhi, cercando di non rabbrividire. C’era bisogno di toccarlo? _Seriamente?_

Dopo alcuni secondo, quando fu sicuro che la voce avrebbe collaborato, chiese. “Posso esserle utile?” _Lasciami andare, devo mettere la mano nell’acido_.

“Sakusa-kun, portami una birra.” Lo sguardo acquoso dell’uomo non accettava repliche. Era un peccato, quindi, che sarebbe corso incontro ad una grossa delusione. “Sua moglie non sarebbe d’accordo. Le porto altra acqua.” 

La presa si fece più forte. “Se non glielo dici non lo saprà. Vorrei una Asahi bella fresca.”

“Mi lasci il braccio.” Sibilò con calma, guardando quella mano solo all’apparenza fragile. Erano le mani di chi aveva lavorato pesante per anni, mani di un certo spessore, e se voleva mantenerle ancora per un po’ era meglio che facesse un passo indietro e le mettesse in tasca o dove gli pareva, ma lontane da lui.

“Ojiisan, non cercare di corrompere Sakusa-kun!” Osamu li guardò con un sorriso furbo, valutando velocemente il livello di pazienza in rapido esaurimento di Sakusa, l’occhio scintillante di malizia. “Oltre al fatto che non ci riuscirai mai, e lo dico per esperienza, avvertirò Obaasan e saranno venti minuti spiacevoli per tutti. Che ne dici?”

“Al diavolo, voi e lei. Portami la dannata acqua e voglio tre onigiri con tonno e maionese.”

“Uno. E ti offro altri edamame.” 

“Quello e voglio che liberi Sakusa-kun per cinque minuti, ha la faccia di uno a cui può piacere questa robaccia.” Borbottò indicando la televisione con un pollice storto.

Sentendosi preso in causa, Sakusa si girò verso Osamu spalancando leggermente gli occhi e scuotendo quasi impercettibilmente la testa, una muta richiesta di essere lasciato in pace.

Osamu, essendo un Miya e quindi geneticamente rompicoglioni, la vide apertamente come un’occasione per dargli sui nervi in assenza del fratello. “Andata!” Accettò con un ghigno. “Però non devi dargli il tormento, se vuoi qualcosa urlamelo e basta.”

E fu così che, trentacinque minuti dopo, Atsumu lo trovò svaccato su una sedia a commentare la stupidità di una tizia con i capelli scuri e la faccia a punta che singhiozzava in modo molto poco credibile. “Perché diavolo ha lasciato andare il pelato?” Lo sentì borbottare, arraffando un umeboshi da dentro un barattolo e sgranocchiandolo, guardando la televisione con la stessa concentrazione malata che era abituato a vedergli in faccia durante una partita di pallavolo. “È un bastardo, avrebbe dovuto gonfiarlo di botte.”

“È il fratello gemello segreto.” Gli spiegò Ojiisan con fare saputo. La testa di Sakusa scattò fulminea verso di lui. “Noooo.” Esalò stupito, spalancando gli occhi. “Non ci credo.” 

Atsumu guardò Osamu che riprendeva il tutto con il cellulare con l’aria estatica di chi ha trovato dieci milioni di yen dentro il cassetto del proprio comodino e chiese sconvolto. “Che cazzo sta succedendo?” 

Osamu continuò a girare il video esaltato, aggiustando la messa a fuoco con perizia consumata. “Qualcosa di meraviglioso.” 

*

“Ok, quindi a quanto pare la mia PR sta venendo qui.”

Era una storia divertente, se ci pensava bene. Certo, non aveva capito cosa stesse succedendo per circa tre quarti della conversazione con l’allenatore Foster, ma alla fine il succo della questione era che aveva bisogno di un PR manager. E di uno bravo, se aveva letto bene tra le righe.

Lo offendeva il fatto che pensavano potesse creare casini solo respirando, fino a quel momento era stato nel suo comportamento migliore, non gli sembrava proprio che dovesse essere tenuto al guinzaglio come un fottuto cane senza un briciolo di educazione: non avrebbe alzato la gamba e fatto pipì sui pantaloni della federazione pallavolistica giapponese, dovevano rilassarsi tutti quanti!

Tuttavia, come la maggior parte delle cose riguardanti il mondo della pallavolo professionistica di cui doveva ancora imparare i meccanismi, decise di far contento Foster e ammise che sì, allora, era vero, doveva essere tenuto al guinzaglio. Qualunque cosa lo facesse dormire la notte andava bene.

Foster quindi, con quel suo sorriso tipicamente americano, gli piazzò davanti quindici curriculum e gli ordinò di scegliere. Fu tutto molto veloce, molto semplice. Gli diede un paio di consigli, i suoi compagni lo aiutarono a scremare quell’enormità di informazioni con una scioltezza dettata dall’esperienza e il suo capitano lo indirizzò verso Fukuda Tomoko, scompigliandogli i capelli e dicendogli che era orgoglioso di lui. 

“La tua cosa?” Domandò Osamu ascoltandolo con un orecchio solo, cercando di non bruciare la carne sulla piastra e di sfilettare il pesce contemporaneamente, il tutto mentre buttava un occhio sui clienti per vedere se avevano bisogno di qualcosa. Sakusa lo aveva già avvertito che quel giorno sarebbe arrivato in ritardo per problemi dell’ultimo secondo, problemi non dipesi da lui a giudicare dal tono omicida, ma non si aspettava tutte quelle persone. Ci mancava solo suo fratello a complicargli la vita.

“La mia PR manager.”

“Da quando ne hai una?” Prese la pinza e mise la carne deliziosamente abbrustolita su un piatto. “ _Perché_ ne hai una?”

“Cazzo se lo so. C’è un posto libero?”

“Guardati attorno coglione.” Gli abbaiò contro. “Mi dici le peggio stronzate e questo no.”

“Samu, calmati, qual è il problema?”

“Perché non mi hai avvisato prima? Ti potevo riservare un posto, questa è una cosa importante! Non so subito se sarà una giornata piena o no!” Spense la vaporiera e la aprì, controllando il riso con occhio allenato. “Se vuoi tranquillità c’è lo studio. È piccolo, ma che ti devo dire, sei un deficiente, ti becchi quello che c’è.”

“Oh, non preoccuparti, davvero. In caso stiamo qua al bancone.” Cercò di placarlo Atsumu, buttando comunque un occhio ai tavoli. “Guarda, ce n’è uno libero là dietro. Mi pianto là.”

“Sai almeno che aspetto ha?”

Atsumu si grattò la testa. “Più o meno? Cioè, ho visto la foto sul curriculum, quanto potrà essere diversa?”

Scoprì che le foto sui curricula erano bugie sfacciate. 

Fukuda Tomoko era una ragazza di circa trent’anni alta mezzo metro e con lo sguardo più lungo e acuto che avesse mai avvertito addosso su un’espressione ingannevolmente zuccherosa. Okay, no, non era alta mezzo metro ma era bassa. Tanto bassa. Li separavano tipo quaranta centimetri, a voler essere gentili.

Quando entrò, nella sua adorabile coda di cavallo e una mise neanche troppo pretenziosa, di lei riconobbe solo il sorriso sul volto morbido. Subito dietro aveva Omi, che nel suo metro e novanta era comicamente enorme, e che filò di corsa a mettersi la divisa con un cenno a Osamu, vagando con gli occhi nel locale per fare il punto della situazione prima di essere inghiottito dal reparto riservato al personale (e a lui, perché andava a letto con il capo. Oddio, no, non in quel modo, nel senso che dormiva con lui. Cioè abitavano nella stessa casa. Che brutta cosa dover spiegare roba del genere.)

Quindi, tornando indietro, entrò Fukuda Tomoko e con un sorriso si fece strada verso Osamu, che la indirizzò da lui indicandolo con il dito.

La foto di lei che aveva visto ritraeva una tizia con la faccia truccata e i capelli a caschetto. La ragazza che aveva davanti aveva un viso acqua e sapone. Lo salutò con un inchino aggraziato e cominciò a riempirlo di complimenti. Aveva la voce dolce. Tanto dolce. Sembrava una quindicenne.

“Quindi, Miya-san …”

“Fukuda-san, ti prego, Atsumu va bene. O Tsumu.” La bloccò ridacchiando. “Il tizio che cucina è il mio gemello e, come ha detto qualcuno qualche tempo fa, Miya-san è nostro padre. Dovremmo stare a contatto parecchio, almeno su di me perdiamo le formalità.”

La vide battere le palpebre un paio volte e accettare tranquillamente. “Ok, Atsumu. Abbandoniamo ogni cerimonia, sono Tomoko, o chiamami come preferisci, e chiedo solo una cosa.” Lo guardò fisso negli occhi e risucchiò tutta la tua attenzione. “Non fare cazzate.”

C’era una sorta di contraddizione malata dentro di lui in quel momento. Da una parte voleva rimproverarla per quelle parole, perché davvero aveva l’aspetto di una di una ragazzina delle medie ed era inquietante, ma dall’altra, quella razionale, quella che gli ricordava chi aveva veramente davanti, ci restò secco.

“So che sei giovane,” Continuò lei con un sorriso leggero sulle labbra, sapendo esattamente cosa stava succedendo nella testa del suo cliente in quel momento. “so che alcune cose ti sembreranno normali, ma non lo sono. Non mettere incinta nessuno se non ne sei convinto o se non ne avete parlato prima, altrimenti sarà un dolore per me cercare di appianare le acque e proteggerti e mi premurerò che non succeda più staccandoti le palle personalmente.” 

Prese la brocca dell’acqua e se ne versò un bicchiere. “Non rispondere male ai giornalisti. Metti una facciata, fai un sorriso finto, glissa quando non ti piace la domanda o fai finta di non aver sentito ma per ogni rispostaccia ci sarà un problema stupido e inutile che diventerà valanga e non lo vogliamo nessuno dei due, fidati.” 

Prese poi un piccolo sorso. “E io ci sono per ogni problema. Non sono la tua psicologa, se ne hai bisogno ti metterò in contatto con qualcuno bravo, ma se vuoi consigli, se vuoi parlare, fallo. Perché se scopro che non lo hai fatto e hai invece scelto di pubblicare un video di te che ti masturbi per attirare l’attenzione ti farò rimpiangere di essere nato.”

“Scusa la domanda, ma con chi hai lavorato fino ad ora?” C’era da dire che Atsumu non aveva molti filtri quando era sconvolto. Ed in quel momento era _decisamente_ sconvolto. “Davvero, che cazzo.”

“Quindi tuo fratello ha questo ristorante. È carino.” Cinguettò quella sottospecie di Satana in gonnella guardandosi attorno. “C’è solo lui?”

“Omi sta arrivando, è uscito ora.” La informò destabilizzato.

Omi-kun, proprio come aveva detto, arraffò un menù e lo portò al loro tavolo. “Mi scusi il ritardo, questo è il menù, fatemi sapere quando siete pronti per ordinare.” Non ascoltò nemmeno il ringraziamento di Tomoko che se ne andò velocemente, richiamato a gran voce da Osamu. 

Era veramente stanco, lo poteva vedere chiaramente. Non gli facevano bene quelle giornate piene ogni singolo giorno, prima o poi avrebbero dovuto raccoglierlo svenuto da qualche parte. Aveva le spalle tese, la schiena tirata e i ricci quel giorno andavano in ogni direzione. Portava la mascherina personalizzata con il logo di Onigiri Miya e i guanti neri e questo era un’enorme insegna lampeggiante al neon sul suo disagio interiore: aveva passato una giornata di merda e non era ancora finita.

Gli aveva visto anche delle occhiaie profonde e la cosa non gli piaceva per niente. Si annotò di chiedergli quanto stesse dormendo o se stesse riposando bene, preparandosi mentalmente a risposte al vetriolo che nascondevano non più tanto bene come prima verità scomode.

Stirò le labbra in una smorfia e riportò lo sguardo su Tomoko, aspettandosi di vederla assorta nel menù. Invece, la sua PR nuova di zecca lo stava studiando con lo sguardo stretto di valutazione. 

Fu una breve analisi. Atsumu avvertì un brivido gelido lungo la spina dorsale nel momento in cui la bocca di Tomoko si stirò in un sorriso comprensivo. “Vedo che non devo preoccuparmi per gravidanze indesiderate.” Mormorò inclinando la testa.

“Oh, no, vado anche con le donne.” La informò con un tatto esemplare. Poi, con tutta l’eloquenza che poteva vantare, continuò imperterrito. “Cioè, sto attento e non ho intenzione di avere bambini ma, ecco, sì, vado con le donne. Non solo con gli uomini. Anche con le donne.”

“Sei a disagio?”

“Disagio di cosa?” Atsumu ridacchiò forzatamente, spostandosi sulla sedia in modo molto poco naturale. Tomoko lo giudicò. “Non sai recitare, non provarci nemmeno.”

“Sono bi, non sono a disagio. Non so dove vuoi andare a parare.”

“Ti piace il cameriere.” Dio, quella donna era terrificante. “Sei a disagio per quello, non per la tua sessualità.”

“Non è un cameriere.” Lei lo guardò confusa. “Aspetta, sì, è il cameriere, ma non è solo un cameriere, capito?”

“Immagino.” No, la sua faccia diceva che non immaginava per niente. “Fa anche altre cose? Come lo hai chiamato? Omi?”

“Senti, se conosci me conosci lui.”

“Conosco te perché ti ho seguito da quando sei entrato nel radar del professionismo. Eri carino con l’uniforme dell’Inarizaki.” Sorrise maliziosa. Atsumu scelse di soprassedere per il bene della sua sanità mentale.

“Beh, Omi è Sakusa Kiyoomi. Di Itachiyama.” 

Tomoko rimase bloccata per un lungo secondo, guardandolo curiosa come se gli fossero spuntate le antenne in testa. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e si girò sulla sedia, il braccio poggiato allo schienale e l’attenzione su Omi che scattava da una parte all’altra del locale. “Sakusa Kiyoomi? _Quel_ Sakusa Kiyoomi? Uno dei primi tre assi del paese un paio di anni fa?”

“L’unico e il solo.” Si beccò un’occhiata calcolatrice. 

“Che ci fa qua nel ristorante di tuo fratello e non nel circuito professionistico?”

“Ha scelto l’università.” Tomoko aprì leggermente le labbra pensosa, ma alla fine annuì. “Beh, ha senso.”

“Davvero? Spiegalo anche a me, sono mesi che cerco di capire perché ha fatto questa stronzata.” Bofonchiò Atsumu cominciando a giocherellare con il bicchiere, uno sguardo torvo sulla figura di Sakusa.

Per tutta risposta, Tomoko gli sorrise come avrebbe fatto ad un bambino gorgogliante nel passeggino. “Sei adorabile! È la tua prima cotta?”

“Dio, come cazzo siamo arrivati a parlare di questo e come faccio a fartelo dimenticare?” Sibilò Atsumu portandosi le mani alle tempie e strizzando le palpebre.

“Andiamo, è buono che sappia da subito queste genere di cose.” Guardò il menù con sguardo curioso. “Uno yaki onigiri suona veramente bene in questo momento.” Mormorò. “Mi piace col salmone e ci voglio il sesamo dentro.”

“Deve essere reciproco? Posso sapere gli affari tuoi?”

“Assolutamente no, io sono la tua ombra. Non ti interessano gli affari miei.”

“E vedi, qua non siamo d’accordo.” Atsumu finalmente sfoderò il suo ghigno. “Dimmi qualcosa di te, non è giusto che mi hai scoperchiato in mezzo secondo e io non so nemmeno, che ne so, se ti piacciono le gelatine di frutta.”

“Atsumu, tesoro, chiunque con un pezzo di cervello può notare quello che ho visto io. Non sei sottile.” 

“E tu non sei fidanzata.” Tomoko alzò lo sguardo dal menù, guardandolo con gli occhi minacciosamente assottigliati. “Non cerchi nemmeno qualcuno, posso vederlo, sei presa dal lavoro. Ami l’inverno, visto come non siamo nemmeno a ottobre e sei già vestita come se stessi in uno chalet in montagna. E hai un cane.”

“Ah, sì?”

“Sì. Ci sono dei peli sul maglione che non sei riuscita a togliere.” E le indicò la manica con fare compiaciuto. “Se vuoi Omi ha sempre dietro quel rullo adesivo per i vestiti, può prestartelo.”

Tomoko sorrise. “Hai visto troppo Sherlock.”

“Decisamente, ho passato tipo quattro mesi a cercare di dedurre cose fino a che Samu non si è rotto e mi ha chiuso a chiave nel magazzino.” Le raccontò facendola scoppiare a ridere. “Non è stata una bella cosa, mi ha riaperto tipo venti ore dopo.”

“Erano venti minuti e stavi singhiozzando pregando che qualcuno ti liberasse.” Omi arrivò in quel momento con un blocco e una penna in mano. Sembrava un po’ più calmo di prima.

“Erano almeno tre ore. E faceva molto freddo.” 

“Era aprile, non faceva per niente freddo.” Specificò, guardando Tomoko. “Siete pronti per ordinare?”

“Oh si, vorrei due yaki onigiri con salmone e sesamo, per favore.” Omi annuì e cominciò a scrivere velocemente. 

“Io il solito. Digli a Samu di non essere tirchio con il tonno.” 

“Diglielo tu.” Bofonchiò. “Da bere?”

“L’acqua andrà benissimo, devo guidare e basta un sorso di alcool che comincio a dire stupidaggini.”

“Lo vedi? Sapere queste cose mi fa bene, ora so che devo darti da bere se combino qualcosa.”

Tomoko notò che l’occhio destro di Sakusa scattò leggermente, come un piccolo tic, ma fu una cosa talmente fugace che avrebbe potuto pensare di esserselo immaginato. Ovviamente era una professionista, lei non si immaginava _nulla_.

“Atsumu, non hai bisogno di farmi ubriacare per farmi fare quello che vuoi.” Miagolò, lasciandolo leggermente confuso.

“Perfetto, vi lascio soli, arrivo tra un po’ con gli ordini.” E Sakusa se ne andò via veloce, una falcata impressionante.

Tomoko, soddisfatta, prese un altro sorso d’acqua. “Che cos’era quello?” Domandò Atsumu con una voce più dura, più seria. Lo valutò con un’occhiata. Si era irrigidito, constatò. Si era appiattito sullo schienale della sedia, allontanandosi quasi inconsciamente da lei. Le piaceva, decise. Era un bravo ragazzo con dei principi solidi. Avrebbero lavorato bene insieme.

“Rilassati, manichino, stavo cercando di capire una cosa.” Lo tranquillizzò, poggiando il bicchiere sul tavolo.

“E cosa?”

Girò la testa e buttò un occhio su Sakusa. Stava parlando con il fratello di Atsumu passandogli la comanda, lo sguardo un po’ più cupo. 

“Sei piuttosto fortunato.” Disse semplicemente. “Non sei messo così male come credi.”

“In che senso?”

Tomoko valutò leggermente la situazione. No, non era compito suo scoperchiare quel vaso particolare in quel preciso momento. Quei due idioti, perché poteva aver scambiato mezza parola con entrambi ma aveva il radar per gli idioti, se la sarebbero cavata benissimo da soli. Quindi liquidò velocemente la domanda. “Parliamo di cose serie.” Cominciò con fare professionale, raddrizzando la schiena e ottenendo l’attenzione di Atsumu. “Sai perché ti hanno fatto scegliere un PR manager?”

Atsumu batté le palpebre. “No? Oddio, penso per tenermi d’occhio.”

“Quello sì, ma perché? Te lo sei chiesto?”

Sì, lo aveva fatto. Non era arrivato ad una risposta soddisfacente. “Per non fare casini?” Provò ad indovinare.

Tomoko sospirò pesantemente. Poi però gli sorrise. Era un sorriso grande, luminoso. “Sei in lizza per giocare da titolare.” Gli rivelò. Atsumu, per tutta risposta, aprì la bocca in modo molto poco elegante. Tomoko ridacchiò. “Diventerai decisamente pubblico d’ora in poi, quindi vogliono qualcuno che ti guidi in questi primi passi e ti accompagni quando capirai come muoverti. Il tuo compito sarà giocare al massimo delle tue capacità, il mio sarà proteggerti da scandali, mantenere la tua reputazione ottimale e tutte quelle cose a contatto con il mondo esterno che potrebbero scoppiarti in mano.”

“Aspetta, giocherò in partita?”

La vide annuire con aria divertita. “Sei eccitato?”

“Sei seria? Non è uno scherzo?” Tomoko scosse la testa, tranquillizzandolo. “Ho vinto quella scommessa di merda!” Atsumu si alzò di scatto e, lasciandola basita, cominciò a urlare. “Samu! Omi! Chiamate quei due sfigati di Suna e Komori, sto per giocare in prima corda!”

“Siediti, perdente, spaventi i clienti!” Lo sgridò suo fratello, ma le persone nel ristorante, che ormai lo conoscevano, cominciarono a fischiare e applaudire, urlando complimenti e facendo cori da stadio.

Tomoko si guardò intorno stupita, ridacchiando per tutto quel baccano e quella dimostrazione di affetto così aperta. Poi poggiò lo sguardo su Sakusa, che guardava Atsumu con un orgoglio e un sentimento così crudo che le fece provare un fiotto di invidia. 

Atsumu lo guardava di rimando con le braccia alzate, un segno di vittoria per un gradino che per lui doveva essere stato uno strapiombo, le guance rosee di soddisfazione, un sorriso che gli divideva la faccia in due e gli occhi luminosi. Non avvertiva nessun altro, chiedeva solo la sua attenzione e la riceveva con un trasporto non pari, perché a differenza sua Sakusa _era_ un ottimo attore, ma comunque decisamente ovvia.

Come potevano non accorgersi di nulla? Era là da meno di mezz’ora ed era così _palese_.

Vide Osamu guardare tra loro due e scuotere la testa, continuando ad assemblare e modellare onigiri, non riuscendo a nascondere la felicità per suo fratello. 

Mmmh, sembrava proprio che avesse appena trovato qualcun altro con cui chiacchierare.

*

“Quindi tornerai a Tokyo per Natale.” Constatò Atsumu guardandolo battere sulla tastiera del portatile.

“Già.” Mormorò Sakusa sentendosi gli occhi bruciare. Aprì il borsone e tirò fuori la custodia dei suoi occhiali per pc. Avevano le lenti gialle e la montatura nera pesante, servivano per riposare gli occhi quando stava troppe ore davanti al computer ma doveva continuare a lavorare.

Li inforcò con un sospiro e continuò a studiare i numeri nel file delle scorte del magazzino. 

Atsumu lo fissò come se gli fosse spuntato un terzo occhio. “Da quando porti gli occhiali?”

“Non li porto.” Mormorò pensoso, segnando su un file note di controllare i pacchi di nori. 

“Omi, mi sta bene questa tua fissa di prendermi per il culo in continuazione, davvero, fa parte di te, ma ce li hai addosso adesso.” 

Sakusa batté le palpebre e finalmente si girò a guardarlo. “Cosa?” 

Atsumu stavolta si era portato dietro una sdraietta richiudibile, di quelle da spiaggia con lo schienale alto. Dove l’aveva trovata a dicembre era un mistero, ma era particolarmente abile a far comparire cose fuori stagione. Ci stava svaccato sopra come se fosse stata lì da tutta la vita, gli mancava un mojito in mano e, se non fosse stato per il maglione di lana, con la sua carnagione dorata sembrava potesse materializzarsi una spiaggia in qualsiasi momento.

“Gli occhiali, Omi.” Gli spiegò con un sorriso. Sapeva che Sakusa aveva un atteggiamento auto isolante quando era concentrato, lo divertiva immensamente l’espressione sperduta che metteva su quando ritornava nel mondo dei vivi. “Li stai indossando ora.”

“Ah, questi. Non hanno gradazione.” Spiegò tranquillamente, notando accigliato una macchia sulla lente destra. Li tolse dal naso con una smorfia. “Servono a non stressare l’occhio per lo schermo del pc.” Cercò nella custodia una pezzetta morbida e cominciò a pulirli, la fronte aggrottata.

“Sono una figata pazzesca!” Esclamò Atsumu rapito. “Sembri un giocatore di poker particolarmente cattivo, uno di quelli che se perdi e non puoi pagare ti fanno spezzare le rotule. Ci sono solo gialli?”

Omi valutò la pulizia della lente con fare concentrato. “No, ci sono di altri colori. Anche trasparenti.”

“E perché li hai presi gialli?”

“Quando li ho comprati non lo sapevo.” Spiegò, strofinando anche la lente sinistra. “Altrimenti li avrei presi sicuramente di un colore meno offensivo.”

Osamu quel pomeriggio non c’era. Aveva preso la macchina di Atsumu, una citycar usata che si era comprato il mese scorso per festeggiare la prima vittoria in cui lui era titolare e perché si era rotto ogni volta di prendere il treno per andare a casa o tornare a Amagasaki, e se ne era andato da Kita-san a parlare di affari. Quindi erano solo loro due. 

Atsumu si accigliò. Sooooolo loro due. 

Poggiando la testa sul manicotto della sdraia si permise di guardare tranquillamente Omi. Doveva farsi un taglio di capelli: erano cresciuti e, benché i riccioli lucidi fossero attraenti, tendevano a coprirgli la faccia. Era una bella faccia, quella, perché nasconderla?

Sakusa inspirò inconsciamente e mosse le labbra leggermente, come a mimare ciò che stava leggendo.

Era una bocca piccola, il labbro inferiore era più grassoccio di quello superiore. Aveva l’abitudine di sporgerlo, di rosicchiarlo quando ragionava troppo, a farlo rosso con gli incisivi. Però sembrava morbido. Metteva il burrocacao? Conoscendolo era probabile. Com’è che non l’aveva mai visto?

“Cosa stai fissando?” 

Aveva le ciglia lunghe, sbattevano sulle lenti. Erano ciglia che ti aspetteresti su un viso femminile, non su un atleta di quasi due metri e due spalle che parlavano da sole.

“Miya? Cosa guardi?”

Atsumu appiattì le labbra. “Nulla.” Rispose. Non stava guardando nulla. “Quindi mi dicevi che torni a Tokyo per Natale.”

“E Capodanno.” Omi si massaggiò gli occhi da dietro le lenti con un gemito sofferente. “Osamu ha assunto un altro aiutante, inizierà lunedì.”

Ah, sì. Quello che sembrava un cerbiatto appena nato con le gambe tremanti. 

Come se sapesse a cosa stava pensando, Omi lo fulminò. “Non dargli il tormento. È timido, ha bisogno del suo tempo.”

“Ma mi annoierò!” Atsumu fece il broncio. “Tu non ci sei fino a gennaio, come faccio a passare il tempo?”

“Prova l’uncinetto e non rompere l’anima alla gente perbene.” Sibilò salvando il file Excel.

“Ma sei l’unico con cui mi diverto a parlare!”

“Mettiti davanti uno specchio, prima o poi comincerà ad insultarti anche lui.”

“Devi per forza andare?” Stavolta lo intendeva davvero. Si era abituato a trovare Omi ogni volta che entrava nel ristorante di suo fratello, avere davanti a sé tutti quei giorni in cui non lo poteva né sentire né vedere gli lasciava una strana agitazione alla bocca dello stomaco.

“È più di un anno che vedo i miei solo tramite Skype e Motoya è un infame bugiardo, ho il terrore di sapere cosa si inventerà se manco anche quest’anno.”

“Gli parlo io.” Sakusa gemette internamente. Motoya lo avrebbe visto come un modo per dargli ulteriore tormento, non se ne parlava nemmeno. E poi gli mancavano i suoi genitori, non era tornato nemmeno per l’estate. 

“Sarà l’anno nuovo, ci saranno anche i miei nipoti.” Sorrise teneramente e Atsumu rimase un attimo incantato. “Stavolta ho dei regali veri per loro, non ho semplicemente messo in una busta discutibile dei calzini.”

“Che zio di merda.” Rise Atsumu e Omi nascose un sorriso scuotendo la testa. 

“Potrei raggiungerti a Tokyo.” Propose quindi. Seppe che aveva sbagliato quando lo vide arricciare il naso.

“Assolutamente no, come ti presenterei? Il gemello del mio capo?” Faceva un po’ male, ma non aveva tutti i torti. 

“Non devi presentarmi. Posso fare una vacanza.”

“Pensa al campionato. Finito Capodanno devi ricominciare ad allenarti e dovete umiliare gli Adlers.” 

Atsumu lo guardò stranito. “Omi-Omi, che cazzo dici? Non stravedevi per Ushijima?”

Sakusa spense il portatile e lo richiuse. “Wakatoshi è un grandissimo atleta e lo vedo come rivale.” Sporse però il labbro inferiore. Era adorabile. “Non è andata giù nemmeno a me la sua chiamata per la nazionale olimpionica, ma non sono un ragazzino come voi tre.” Borbottò, evitando di guardarlo in faccia.

“Vaffanculo, è stato un trauma.”

“Pensa al fatto che, se avessi scelto il professionismo, probabilmente quella chiamata sarebbe stata indirizzata a me.” E non era presunzione quella, era semplice constatazione, pura verità. Omi era un professionista a 360° anche adesso che era all’università, era praticamente perfetto. Effettivamente, la convocazione sarebbe stata sua senza alcun dubbio. “Non è stato il mio momento migliore, devo essere sincero.”

“Quindi sei umano anche tu.” Replicò sorridendo. “Fammi felice, quanto hai rosicato?”

Lo vide inumidirsi il labbro, mordendolo. “Motoya mi ha attaccato il telefono in faccia e io ho cominciato a prendere a pugni il cuscino.” Rivelò svelto, facendolo scoppiare a ridere. “Per questo dovete stracciarli, una mia soddisfazione personale.”

“È così egoista da parte tua!” Lo prese in giro. “Sfrutti il mio affetto per te in modo così sfacciato!”

“Da quando il tuo tormento è affetto?”

_Da quando ho notato mesi fa che quegli occhi enormi che ti ritrovi non sono neri, ma di un verde così profondo da farmi girare la testa._

“Andiamo, so che ti piace.” Lo vide prendere il portatile e sistemarlo in una custodia per pc, togliersi gli occhiali e pulirli ulteriormente. Il tutto con quel labbro sporgente. 

Cazzo, come faceva a lasciarlo andare per più di due giorni?

Atsumu aveva la lingua che spingeva la guancia e la bocca aperta di concentrazione mentre Omi organizzava il suo borsone. Lo faceva inconsciamente quando era concentrato, quando stava per prendere una decisione che avrebbe cambiato le sorti della partita. 

“Dammi il tuo numero di cellulare.” Disse d’istinto, puntandolo come una volpe affamata.

Omi si prese il suo tempo per pulire la scrivania di suo fratello, limitandosi a scoccargli una singola occhiata laterale. Dopodiché domandò. “Perché?”

“Sarà il tuo regalo. Per me.” 

“Non ho mai avuto intenzione di farti un regalo.” 

Atsumu si sporse in avanti, mettendo le braccia sulle ginocchia con un ghigno. “Omi, sappiamo entrambi che è una bugia.”

“Non ho mai avuto intenzione di farti un regalo.” Ripeté con voce più dura.

“È tremendamente egoista da parte tua pretendere e non dare.” Lo informò alzandosi in piedi. In quella posizione doveva abbassare la testa perché Omi era rimasto seduto alla scrivania e quella differenza di altezza lo rendeva inconsciamente un po’ più sicuro. “Chiedi che stracci Ushiwaka e non ricambi nemmeno.”

“La tua richiesta è personale.”

“La _tua_ è una richiesta personale.” Lo corresse. “La mia è un semplice numero di telefono.”

Omi leccò il labbro inferiore e ci affondò di nuovo gli incisivi, continuando a guardarlo negli occhi con quei pozzi scuri di sottobosco circondati dalle ciglia più lunghe che avesse mai visto. Dopodiché, prese il cappotto, il borsone e gli disse. “Le chiavi sono sulla scrivania, chiudi il locale quando te ne vai. Ci vediamo a gennaio.” E se ne andò. 

Atsumu si morse l’interno della guancia e, quando sentì il suono doppio del campanello che avvertiva dell’aprirsi e chiudersi della porta, fece il giro e crollò sulla sedia girevole, i gomiti sulla scrivania e le mani a tirarsi indietro i capelli.

Non la sentiva come una sconfitta, stranamente. Ma quella sensazione fastidiosa nel petto doveva sparire prima che diventasse troppo aggressiva.

*

Atsumu capì perfettamente che si trattava di una causa persa e che avrebbe dovuto conviverci per chissà quanto tempo quando, il primo gennaio alle ore 00.01, il cellulare squillò con la suoneria non personalizzata. 

Corrucciato, andò a vedere di chi potesse trovare il tempo di rompergli a quell’ora empia, non notando assolutamente la faccia compiaciuta di Osamu e l’espressione di chi la sapeva lunga di sua madre. Suo padre continuava a sorseggiare il suo tè davanti la televisione, mezzo addormentato e beatamente inconsapevole di tutto.

Sullo schermo c’era la notifica di un numero sconosciuto. La aprì e, nel momento in cui lesse, un sorriso enorme e decisamente tremulo minacciò di spaccargli in due la faccia. Si sentiva le guance rosse e la sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco si acuì, facendogli capire che non si trattava di indigestione ma che erano fottute farfalle.

**Numero Sconosciuto**

Ciao Miya. Auguri di Buon Anno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì, ragazzi, lo pubblico a San Valentino ma di San Valentino non c’è assolutamente nulla. C’è un po’ di romanticismo, se così vogliamo chiamarlo XD
> 
> Non so cosa vi aspettavate, se vi piace, se ve lo eravate immaginato così il secondo capitolo … è stata una bella lotta cercare di capire come volessi sistemare la storia, ma sicuramente è stata una sorpresa anche per me che il mio cervello mi sussurrasse sta roba strana.
> 
> Mi spiace per gli aggiornamenti lenti ma sono decisamente una lumaca io e non sono soddisfatta finché il file non mi si sovraccarica e mi minaccia di chiudersi e cancellare tutto come succede ogni singola volta, lo odio! O lui odia me, ormai è una faida che va avanti da un po’ di tempo XD 
> 
> Ancora una volta ringrazio tutti quelli con il pelo sullo stomaco che sono riusciti ad arrivare fino a qui! 
> 
> Siete dei grandi e vi voglio bene!!!
> 
> Per qualsiasi appunto mi vogliate fare, per qualsiasi cavolata che ho scritto e che non corrisponde alla realtà, o anche solo per fare una chiacchierata su stronzate a caso (quelle mi vengono bene!), vi aspetto a braccia aperte! 
> 
> Grazie a tutti per aver letto e buon San Valentino! 
> 
> O, per chi come me è tristemente single e scarica la singletudine sulle fic, buona Festa dei Single domani! XD

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti!  
> Se siete arrivati fino a qua avete un coraggio e una resistenza per cui pagherei soldoni, quindi innanzitutto complimenti!  
> Scherzi a parte, spero vi sia piaciuto il primo capitolo. Mi ha sempre incuriosita quell’arco di tempo tra la fine delle superiori e la partita del secolo.  
> E poi, ragazzi, Sakusa ricco è l’headcanon un po’ di tutti, compreso il mio: disinfettanti, alcool e quant’altro costano un casino! Ho voluto pensare a come si sarebbe comportato se avesse avuto una famiglia normale, con entrate normali e, sfortunatamente, spese normali. Perché la scuola e l’università costa, crescere e mantenere tre figli costa. E fare l’università da fuori sede, soprattutto se lavoratore, è drenante.  
> Anche se, angolino delle curiosità, l’università giapponese è famosa per il fatto che è difficile entrare ma è facile uscire. Il vero ostacolo sono i test di ingresso, sono più difficoltosi maggiore è il prestigio dell’università, e tutto perché una volta laureati se ne sbattono tutti dei voti e ci si basa sull’università di provenienza.  
> Puntano al fatto che, se sei così testardo, tenace e tosto da riuscire a entrare in università del genere, allora lo stesso atteggiamento avrai nel lavoro. E piovono offerte.  
> Gli esami sono molto blandi, alcuni si passano solo per la presenza alle lezioni, molti richiedono una tesina finale.  
> Quindi Sakusa non avrà mai troppi problemi legati all’università. Bastardo fortunato.  
> E poi sono un casino curiosa di sapere di Osamu e come ha tirato su Onigiri Miya. Ho conoscenza minima di queste cose, vado avanti per sentito dire, se ne sapete di più, se ho sbagliato qualcosa, datemi una strigliata! Provvederò a modificare!  
> Per alcune cose ho usato le mie esperienze (tipo con gas e luce. Non so assolutamente come funziona in Giappone, anche qua se c’è qualcuno di più informato è ben accetto!)  
> Canonicamente Komori ha due sorelle: una più grande e una più piccola.  
> Canonicamente Suna ha una sorella più piccola.  
> Non si capisce che cacchio di parentela abbia Sakusa: nel manga c’è scritto che ha fratelli più grandi, Furudate ha detto che è figlio unico. Prendo per buono il manga.  
> Ora, ho detto tutto. Mi sembra.  
> Grazie per aver letto!


End file.
